Alley of Dreams
by Caster
Summary: When Severus accidentaly finds Harry's child lost in Diagon Alley, it's up to him to take him back. No one could suspect what would follow. [SSHP]
1. The Box of Lost and Found

A/T: Fluff. Romance. In other words, Joy.

Disclaimer: I don't own them- if I did, I'd actually be including this in the books, traumatizing poor children as they read. ahem The awaited fifth book! _Harry Potter and the Alley of Dreams_! evil, gleeful laughter If only! But I guess this will have to do. I don't own any HP characters, save Cedric- these are owned by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, etcetera. Don't sue me because I'm borrowing them... sue me because I'm beautiful.

Note: For those who are reading, it might be hard to tell when scenes are changing. The stars that everyone uses in their fics aren't working for me, so I've uploaded the chapters again and I'm trying periods instead. If those don't work then I'm not sure what I'll do- it's not like I didn't put them in there, they just aren't showing up on As a writer, you have my deepest apologies. For those who aren't easily confused (unlike yours truly, but we won't go there) read on!  
  
Alley of Dreams

Prologue: The Box of Lost and Found  
  
It was hard to miss him, really. A sniffling child huddled in a stone corner- it reminded Severus of someone, but after much consideration, he couldn't exactly place his finger on who. He didn't care; didn't _want _to care, but a lost child in the middle of a busy Diagon Alley was heart breaking, even to an admittedly dark and bad tempered Potions Master.  
  
With a discreet roll of his eyes and an impatient huff, he milled his way over past a large and noisy crowd towards the quivering child. He couldn't believe he was doing this. You would think that after sitting there, crying for at _least_ ten minutes, _someone_ other then himself would bother asking what was wrong. There had to be a million Molly Weasley's in Diagon Alley strolling about, and, to his chagrin, it was obvious he was about to become one of them.

He observed the child from a few feet away. The boy was tall for his age, he'd grant him that, but incredibly slender and fair-skinned, with a mess of dark hair that didn't seem to want to do much of anything besides stick up every which way. His robes were nice, if not a bit wrinkled, and it was evident that he was miserable. He was clutching to his chest what looked like a Mathematics textbook, almost Muggle by the looks of the cover.  
Well. Enough was enough. And if no one was going to pay attention to him, it was his duty as a professor to do so himself. He was sure that if his fellow Slytherin classmates from so long ago could see him now, they'd laugh themselves silly.

But Severus could understand what it was like to be lost and faraway from home.

With a breath, he walked over and cleared his throat. The child immediately took notice. He indicated this by attempting to shrink back into the wall that supported him, as if trying to disappear into oblivion. It was a trick Severus knew was simply not possible- he couldn't count the amount of times he'd tried it himself.  
  
The child tried to stop crying, it seemed, wearing a look of both humiliation and resolve, although Severus could tell that he was young, frightened, and no matter how hard he tried, it was inevitable that those were fresh tears beginning to leak through his eyes."You don't look very happy. May I ask what the matter is?"  
  
The child had such brilliant green eyes.

They were too brilliant for his tastes and he was tempted to turn away and hide from such light. Now he remembered who this young man reminded him of. Now he knew. But he refused to even consider such odds. He was just fulfilling his duty, and in order to do that, he had to find this child's parents.

"Who are you?"

_A lonely, dim man. _"My name is Severus Snape. What's yours?" he asked, bending down so that he was eye to eye with the youth.

"I'm not supposed to tell you. Dad told me never to talk to strangers."

Severus sighed again and sat down his bags. "That's completely understandable, and your father's right. However, if you want your father back then you're going to have to tell me your name so we can find him."

The explanation was simple and the boy obviously wanted his father back. He was lost, but he wasn't stupid.

"I- I lost my dad," the child replied softly, taking a brave, shuddering breath. "He-he only turned for a moment, and..."

A look crossed the boy's face. It was easily readable to Severus- he had seen it so many times before. It was a look of uncertainty, and that uncertainty was directed towards him. Should this child trust a man like him?

_You shouldn't, but you probably will._

"All right," he said quietly, his tears beginning to subside. "My name's Cedric."  
  
An unexplainable pang in Severus's chest startled him, the emotion simply crashing through him, like waves in the ocean. Cedric? Cedric Diggory... yes, he remembered the student quite well. You often do when they die.

"And your last name?" Severus's hair had fallen from its neat ponytail into his own pale face and he brushed it back impatiently with long, nimble fingers.  
  
An uncomfortable glance. A thoughtful frown...

"It's Potter. Cedric R. Potter."


	2. The Golden Broomstick

A/T: All disclaimers apply and I won't even bother to give you the warnings! I hope you're enjoying reading this fic as much as I enjoy writing it!  
  
Alley of Dreams  
Act 1: The Golden Broomstick

"So how do you know my dad?"  
  
Severus soon discovered that Cedric was quite the inquisitive child and he always had a question. It could be about anything and everything- it all fascinated him, and it was funny how he could connect things together. He was sharp and bright. However, Severus found himself attempting to dodge the questions that were actually about _him_, like, for instance, how he knew Cedric's father.  
  
He smiled at Cedric as he handed him his vanilla ice cream cone, enjoying the young man's company despite his endless stream of questions. Severus had learned (after a long period of teaching) that Muggle ice cream made almost any and every child happy in almost any and every circumstance, and Cedric had been so terribly scared and quiet that it was a Godsend that an ice-scream truck had been sitting on the curb.  
  
The child had been delighted with the treat, and from that moment on, Severus became his favorite person.

_Well... let's not delude ourselves here_, thought Severus, wryly. He was Cedric's favorite person for the day.  
  
However, Severus wasn't sure how to answer and handle all the questions and praise. No one had _ever_ regarded him without fear or hatred. It was like asking someone to swim across the Atlantic without ever having had a swimming lesson.  
  
_I know your father through war. _"I suppose..." A long sigh followed the beginning of the explanation. "I suppose you can say we met at school. Hogwarts."  
  
The green eyes widened. "Wow," he said, smiling. "Dad told me a ton about that school. He said I'll get an invitation in a few years. What house were you in?"

"Slytherin." He waited for Cedric to drop the cone and start running to the other end of the street, screaming bloody murder.

"Oh." Pause. "Aren't Slytherins supposed to be... sort of bad?"

_Yes._ "I kindly refer to that as house bias. Most Slytherins are cunning and not all are dark. But yes, some are very bad."

"Were you a bad one in school?"

_I've been a bad one all my life. _"Your father, however, was in Gryffindor," he said, pretending to extend his answer and duck yet again a flying query.

"I know. He always complains about some man named Draco whenever he talks about Hogwarts. Uncle Ron goes on and on about him as well. But Uncle Ron calls him Malfoy most of the time. He also complained a lot about another person, but I can't remember his name."

"Perhaps Crabbe or Goyle?"  
  
Cedric shook his head thoughtfully. "No. A teacher of his, I believe. Either Dark Arts or Potions. He called him a "slimy git"."  
  
Severus sighed. Typical. This was so incredibly typical.  
  
Cedric continued his explanation (which Severus could have lived without) as they boarded a Muggle Express to what Cedric described as, "A really big, white house."  
  
Unfortunately, when they boarded _off_ the train, Severus came to realize that there were MANY really big, white houses.

"Do you remember what was on the door or in front of the house? Suppose a wreath or some rocking chairs?" Okay, more of a mansion, really. All of these were mansions.

"A golden broomstick hung on the top of the door and we have a white mailbox. But it's not brick like the other ones- it's white. It looks way nicer if you ask me."  
  
Severus nodded, scanning the houses as they walked by them. No golden broomsticks as of yet. Hell, all there were was fancy stone mailboxes. Shouldn't white show off somewhere?  
  
There.  
  
He spun around.  
  
Behind a tall school building he spotted a glimmer of gold reflecting the sun. It was, to Severus's great relief, a golden broomstick.

"Is that it?" he asked Cedric, and a warm and excited smile grew on the young boys lips. "That's it! That's my house!"  
  
Yet Cedric didn't run right up to the door and knock it open, leaving Severus alone in the middle of the street. No. He stayed right beside the Potions Master until they climbed the porch steps and reached the door. Loyalty. How refreshing.  
  
"I'll leave you here. I believe your father's home."  
  
Cedric's eyes grew wide. It was evident that he was about to protest and Severus wished frantically that he could beat him to it. It was too bad he couldn't formulate any words.

"But I want Dad to meet you! And maybe you can stay for dinner. Dad's an excellent cook. When he does cook, that is.''

"No, I don't think so," replied Severus, quickly, rushing his words in an attempt to get down the porch stairs and off the street, preferably to the nearest convenient fireplace. "I doubt your father wants to see me. Just go inside. He'll-''  
  
But to Severus's horror, Cedric opened the door with ease.  
  
"Dad! Hey, Dad!"  
  
A flurry of papers and clothes was all that was visible as far as the eye could see. Severus's attention was torn from the nightmare that was the house to Cedric's name echoing off the walls as foot steps bounded down the stairs.

"Cedric? Oh, my God, Cedric, where on Earth have you been?! I've been calling everyone- the stores and Auntie Hermione and Ron-" Harry didn't bother to see the tall, dark, and surprisingly handsome stranger in his doorway. He just picked up his son and hugged him, barely breaking his ribcage as he did so and whirled him around, babbling about how worried he had been and how he should of been more careful and where he had been?  
  
"Dad. DAD," Cedric said, trying to get his father's attention. "Look who brought me home."  
  
Harry quickly put down his son to inspect the stranger. Dangerous? Murderer? Rapist? You could never tell these days.

"I can't tell you how thankful I am for your-''  
  
It was none of those. He was staring into a pair of dark eyes, like the night sky. Hair that at one time had been perfect but now was blowing in the breeze that was currently whipping around in the neighborhood. Black slacks, charcoal gray shirt, a man that made his unmistakable mark even though doing so was never his intention.

A shocked pause. A long stare. A furious blush. Harry cleared his throat, embarrassed beyond all human comprehension.

His son held on to his right arm, softly yanking it, trying to wake the Gryffindor out of his moment of stupidity. _Say something. Anything. _Blink_ for Christ's sake!_

All he managed to get out was a, "Hello, Professor Snape."


	3. In No Way Awkward

A/T: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!!! Some of my favorite reviews were the longer ones that REALLY told me what they liked about the story. stares pointedly at reader So are you getting the hint?

Kidding! But everyone seems to wonder why the house is a mess. I suppose it adds character. MY house is a mess. My room is simply filthy. But then it's always fun to PRETEND there's no reason when there is one. Or maybe it's just two men live in there. Men are pigs.  
  
I'm glad you all love Cedric's name! I thought it would suit him.  
  
Sorry for late chapters! I have three stories going. (All Sev/ Harry. Typical.) I love you all! Hope you like the next chapter!  
  
Alley of Dreams  
Act 2: In No Way Awkward  
  
Severus couldn't help but let a smile grace his lips- he'd seen Harry at a loss for words before, but never in a situation such as this. Ah, the irony of it all. Even _he_ found it rather amusing, which was saying something.

"Can he come in, Dad? He's really nice!" Cedric said, looking up at his father with the same green eyes of his grandmother, a grandmother he'll never have the chance to meet. Harry glanced, frazzled, at the imploring look on his son's face.

"I- I don't think he has time. He's probably _very_ busy. Aren't you, Professor? All those papers to grade and students to torture." Harry stated it as if it were a fact. Or a demand. Or a plea to leave his premises immediately. Out of all the wizards in the entire _universe_, _this_ wizard was the one to find his son.

"It's a common practice for a host or hostess to invite company in, whether or not said company will take the offer," Severus said, smoothly, both hands clutching a shopping bag from a potion's store in Diagon Alley, his long hair framing his face. "My afternoon's cleared. It's so thoughtful of you to invite me in." He peered over Harry's shoulder and Harry flushed again. "But should I conjure up a seat of my own? I'd hate for you to go to all that trouble cleaning one off for me."

He raised an eyebrow pointedly at Harry, who had placed his hands on his hips in annoyance. "I don't remember asking your opinion _or_ inviting you in."

"Don't remember?" Severus asked, actually enjoying this. "That's due to memory loss, I'm afraid. Did you know they have potions for that now? It's a fairly basic concept, even for you."  
  
Harry crossed his arms, shooting daggers towards the older man. His glasses were lopsided and his hair messier than ever and he knew he wasn't as threatening as he wished he could be, but his eyes were still as green as when Severus first saw them.  
  
He looked at his son again (who was still looking up with that darned pleading stare) trying to ignore the amused look on his former teachers face. "Then... I suppose-''

"You can come in, then!" said Cedric, excitedly. "He always does that when he's about to say 'yes'."  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he wondered what other secrets Cedric had let slip to the older man while en route to his home. He opened the door wider and, with a defeated sigh, let the Potions Master in.

"I'll -er- go and make some tea, shall I? After all, that's what a good host does, now isn't it? ... wait, where's my wand?" Harry asked, more to himself than anyone else. He began digging through old papers and books, occasionally throwing a dirty T-shirt over his shoulder. "I _know_ I put it here. Well, not one hundred percent sure, of course, but..."  
  
Severus watched as Harry began sorting through stacks of files. How did they live like this? However, Cedric seemed accustomed to it and merely smiled, shaking his head at his poor father's inability to keep track of things.

"I'll go make the tea, shall I? The Muggle way."

Harry looked up, brushing his long bangs from his eyes, a look of relief crossing his face. "Would you? Thanks very much."

Severus made his way towards the cleanliest of the couches (none of them were actually _clean_, per se) - the other chairs were piled high with both Muggle and wizard items, most of them probably nonessential. He noticed something sticking up in the couch, and upon closer inspection, realized it was Harry's wand.

He snorted softly and picked the wand, which had somehow gotten stuck between two cushions. Potter never was an organized person- Granger was always making sure he got his homework in on time. Weasley, if possible, was even worse when it came to his academics and everything else.  
  
He made himself at home while twirling the wand between two fingers idly, watching Harry sift through bags.

"So, Professor," Harry said, attempting to make conversation while digging through some library books that were probably so overdue Harry would need to take a loan from the bank to pay the late fee. "How've you been?"

"I've been well," he replied, crossing his legs casually, watching Harry begin sorting through what looked like boxes of Christmas decorations. "And yourself?"

"Everything's been splendid. I got custody of Cedric and we moved in here about a year and a half ago," he began, but quickly stopped himself. He turned and looked at Severus, a rather sheepish look on his face. "I just blurted that right out, didn't I? It's so embarrassing we haven't got everything unpacked yet. There are- hey, wait just a moment! Is that _my_ wand?"

"It sure seems that way, doesn't it?" Severus asked, twirling it between his index and middle finger, the wand lazily tilting left and then right. Harry shot him an annoyed look before grabbing it back, quickly clearing off a few seats with a flick of his now-recovered wand.

"Uh- I'd like to thank you, for, you know... bringing Cedric back home," Harry began, looking uncomfortable and trying to hide it by stacking up some Muggle CD cases. "You must think I'm absolutely the worst parent of all time."

Severus actually felt bad for his former student, one who was trying to balance the one parent role, plus taking care of the house and keeping a steady job. Every parent makes mistakes, but rarely does anything catastrophic result from whatever may have occurred. Harry seemed to be good with Cedric- that much was obvious.

"And here I thought you'd be famous or something, playing Quidditch, living out of suitcases, dating one lovely lady after another."

"I did that for a little while, but it wasn't the life for me. I'm a reserve Seeker for the Chudley Cannons and a part time Auror, but I'm Head of Dark Artifacts at the Ministry of Magic now."

"That sounds..."

"Corny?"

"Like you've got your white picket fence. Nice house, great son, good job."

Harry smiled a bit. "You're right. It is a white picket dream, isn't it? But what about you? Although God forbid you own _anything_ white, much less an entire fence."

"Please, stop being so polite," said Severus, sarcastically.

"Oh, come on. Is everything as it was when I last saw you?"

"I still teach Potions, I still live alone, and I still own this absolutely huge manor that I don't need but have to keep. Your two Godfathers are still driving me insane and Albus still collects socks and lives off lemon drops. In all technicality, it's just peachy."

"'In all technicality?' What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Severus was saved from having to reply when Cedric entered the room, tucking some stray hair behind his ear in attempt to look presentable. "Would you like your tea hot or on ice?" he asked, leaning against a chair.

"Ice?" Severus asked, wrinkling his nose. "That sounds completely..."

"Try it on ice," said Harry, making room for his son next to Severus (the only sitting space with enough room for two to reside). "It's not nearly as horrid as you'd think."

Severus smiled at him and shrugged. "Alright then. I'm sure Albus'll force it down me one day or another," he said as Cedric disappeared back into the kitchen, a Muggle icemaker heard whirring in the background.  
  
Severus shook his head, once again observing Harry's somewhat frantic attempt to make room for his guest. "I absolutely cannot imagine how you live here," he told Harry, who turned red with embarrassment but tried to defend himself anyway.

"You know, it's never polite to insult your host. I was hardly expecting company," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "Besides, it's not as if anything's alive in here. Well, besides the _Monster's Book of Monsters._ I see it scuttle around every now and then."

Severus tried not to look as if he bought it, but every now and then he caught a slight movement in the corner of his eye. It was a publicly known fact that he despised the _Monster's Book of Monsters_, and jumped when he saw the Harry's window curtain move, despite the fact that the window wasn't open.

Cedric only stared at the two, a tad confused as he entered the room; it was impossible to miss the electricity that frizzed the air... if only he knew why. He handed Severus his glass of cold tea (the older wizard took a very small sip to test it first) and then handed his father the other glass.

"I'll ignore your complete lack of manners about my house and continue our civil conversation. How has everyone been at Hogwarts?"

"I'll ignore _your_ complete lack of brains, and answer the clichéd conversation starter. No one's died."  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin. It was so typical of that man to answer a question that way.

"No one's died? In other words, everything's going splendid?"

"That's as good news as any in my book. Although I keep rigging all these traps for your Godfather-''

"Which one?"

"The stupid one."

"I'll assume you're referring to Sirius."

"That's his name, as I recall. So I keep rigging all these moron-proof traps, and somehow he always seems to miss them."

"Moron-proof?" Harry said, laughing out loud this time, unable to fight Severus's strange but hilarious sense of humor.

"You bet. Only the most idiotic or brilliant individual can escape my exceptional cons."

Harry grinned again. "I vote for brilliant."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Then you've obviously never seen him in the classroom."  
  
...

"Bloody hell, it's ten," came the soft voice of Severus as he peered at the Muggle clock hanging on Harry's wall, it's hands ticking away the minutes. It had numbers, which irritated him. Cedric was already asleep, leaning against the Potion's Master in his child-like innocence. He had fallen asleep about an hour ago, and his own glasses were beginning to slant.  
  
Harry smiled secretly at the two; whether he liked it or not, Cedric was attached. He couldn't figure out how _anyone_ could be attached to the menace that was and always would be Severus Snape, although perhaps Cedric could see the way he was always making Harry laugh or the way they eased into conversation as if they had done it all their lives.  
  
No one noticed that time was flying by nor how the sun was setting. Severus and Harry had actually managed a friendly, relevant conversation that consisted of more than just death threats and evil glances.  
  
They had covered everything and Cedric listened with fascination, never uttering a word unless he was asked a question. Severus told them how Dumbledore, McGonagall, and even Filch were doing. Peeves was being more annoying that usual this year and Lucius Malfoy had come to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts even since the fall of Voldemort, with Remus there to help out occasionally.  
  
In return, Harry told him about Cedric, Quidditch, Ron and Hermione, and even Draco, who kept in touch. Severus didn't ask about Cedric's mother, because he had a feeling Harry nor Cedric wanted to talk about it.   
  
And surprisingly enough, their conversation went into the night, right up until Severus had noticed the time and Cedric had fallen asleep.  
  
Harry rose up and glanced at the two again.

"I'll go put Cedric up to bed. I think today's been pretty hectic," he said softly, moving to pick the young child up. "Could you wait one moment before you go? I-''

"Dad?" asked a voice. It was Cedric, looking at the two of the quite groggily, rising up and rubbing his eyes, trying to fight a yawn.

"Hello again," he said, suddenly but quite cheerfully. Severus smiled but he said nothing as the young man smiled at him. "Very sorry I fell asleep. But it's a little-'' he began, punctuating his apology with a yawn. "Late for me, I suppose."

"I think it's bed time for you," said Harry, taking Cedric's glasses in hand and ruffling his hair. "Say good-bye."

"Good night, Mr. Snape. Will you come again tomorrow? It's Saturday and I don't have any school."

"Well, I..." Severus began, digging through his brain for a believable excuse. And there he was, the meanest Potions Master Hogwarts had ever known- people _hated_ him, and Harry Potter's kid wanted him around for a little bit. "I'm afraid I'll be at work. I have papers to grade. Double, considering I took the day off. I really am quite sorry."

"Oh." Cedric looked terribly disappointed. "Well, okay. Maybe some other time, then?"

Severus nodded, smiling at this bright, obviously wonderful boy.

"Sure."  
  
And that night, two wizards lay on their beds, far away from one another. Their thoughts, on the other hand, were slowly starting to intertwine.  
  
A/T: I will have the next chapter up sooner! Don't give up on me yet! (Or is that a little too late to ask of you?)


	4. Please Excuse the Excuse

A/T: Not much new here, only many thanks for reviewing and keeping me from being lazy. So here we go again: introducing Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my sanity. Well... I used to.

Alley of Dreams

Act 3: Please Excuse the Excuse

It had been two days since that fateful day.

Well, that's how it was described by Sybil, who practically forced the details out of Severus after he had arrived back at Hogwarts on Friday.

Personally, Severus thought the only thing genuine about Professor Trelawney was the fact that she was a hack. When faced with a cup of tea leaves, one usually washes the cup out, not engage in trying to read one's future. The day he found Cedric in Diagon Alley wasn't a "fateful" one- it was obviously by chance, not destiny, and that was all there was to it.

As the first class of Monday morning came filing in, along with the guaranteed bickering, laughing, joking, and frantic search for Friday's homework, Severus reached into his bag and pulled out what was supposed to be his lesson book, filled with all the torturous exercises the students knew they were going to have to face. (Little did they know he hated to give long reports or anything; after all, he _did_ have to grade them afterwards.)

So when he pulled out _Basic Mathematic Concepts, Grade 2_ he was perplexed, to say the least.

But it doesn't take long, barely a second, when something like that occurs to you.

It was Cedric's math book. The one Severus had offered to hold on their way back to the child's home, the one he'd stuck in his bag when ordering ice cream.

Which meant he'd have to return it, which meant he might see Harry again. And Sybil's words kept echoing in his mind, back and forth, until he slammed the book shut and looked up at his class, all of whom were silent but most probably wondering why their Potion's Master was holding a grade school math book.

Fateful indeed.

...

Oakwood Elementary seemed like the most perfect, normal school anyone could ask for. The school was of red brick and large doors with every inspirational poster you could imagine plastered on the walls. The teachers were polite, the students as obedient as they could be, considering their wild desire to jump on top of their desk and scream like uncultivated monkeys. After all, they _were_ kids. The lawn was green and cut, the bushes trimmed, absolutely nothing was out of place.

_It's like a story out of some horror picture,_ thought Severus, pulling at his black coat rather awkwardly. He was just waiting for the extraterrestrials to start shooting laser beams at him and then proceed to start picking apart his brain.

Well, anyway, he was here to return a child's math book on his lunch hour and had to hurry back, lest he return to see the efforts of twenty-three too many Hufflepuffs and their Potion ingredients. A very frightening thought; he imagined the remains of his classroom as he pulled open the front double door of Oakwood Elementary, feeling rather self-conscious in his Muggle attire.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

The receptionist at the front desk looked up and smiled at him, wearing a reindeer sweater with bells on the front and some blue jeans. Her brunette hair was teased to high heaven and she clutched the phone with such long fingernails that it wasn't funny.

"Yes sir?"

Her voice had a southern accent to it and it grated his nerves. "Does Cedric Potter attend this school?"

The woman- Dorris, as he was soon to discover, lifted a suspicious eyebrow. "And what is your business regarding young Mr. Potter? No one's allowed to take any child home early unless it's their parent, legal guardian, or an individual carrying a signed, school authenticated permission slip with the parent's signature granting Oakwood Elementary the right to-"

"Please, ma'am. He just left his schoolbook with me yesterday and I was hoping to return it to him. Would you mind?" he asked, hoping his complete loathing of this woman didn't show through too obviously.

She had the decency to look embarrassed. "Ah- of course, sir, I'll get that to him immediately. I'm very sorry for the misunderstanding; can't be too careful these days!" she said, her bright voice driving Severus mad with aggravation. It wasn't just the voice; it was the entire nails and hair look. _That woman needs to escape the early nineties phase. _

"So, how are you related to the Potter's? Are you- oh my Lord, are you Harry's _husband_?"

It was times like these that Severus really missed Hogwarts. Why? Because no one would _ever_ as that question there- not even Peeves. He felt the proverbial punch hit the gut and he stared at her, this blabbering woman who was going on and on about something or another as he stood there, being assumed as Harry Potter's husband.

"Does he know you're here?" she asked.

"I –um- no, but I really must get going. Wonderful meeting you," he said, quickly, hoping to escape this hell.

"Oh no sir you won't! I'll go get him in a jiffy. He's just in the next staff room. You hold your horses now!" she said, all smiles as she left to go find his husband, as it were.

He realized that this is when he could escape, but his legs didn't have the strength to move forward. He needed a fireplace. He needed a fireplace right then and there; some floo powder wouldn't hurt either. There were people staring at him now- if he ran out as if _he_ were on fire, what would they say? Why wasn't he leaving again?

"...I'm telling you Dorris, I don't have a husband. I wouldn't lie about this sort of thing. Now I really have to get back to grading those papers-''

Severus heard Harry's protesting voice as Dorris continued talking, acting as if he weren't trying to break away from her iron grasp. "Don't be silly, Harry! We've all wanted to meet him after your terrible situation with your wife. Now, _where_ did you meet him? Does he have a brother? He's dashing, to say the least," she gushed, dragging Harry into the room.

Harry stopped protesting.

Severus nearly stopped breathing.

Harry was wearing a pair of black slacks and an oxford, button down shirt. It was a little wrinkled, but Severus was hardly surprised (this _is_ Harry we're talking about here). His hair, of course, had no hope of ever being orderly and his glasses were a little crooked from the small struggle he had currently been engaged in. Other than that, he looked normal, as normal as anyone could look after fighting a war and living to tell the tale.

"Severus?" he asked, as if couldn't believe his green eyes.

"Is that his name?" Dorris asked, grinning broadly. "I didn't catch it the first time. So when did you two first meet?"

"Meet?" asked the older wizard, looking a little lost.

"You know, was it a blind date? Hook up? Bar? Mutual friend? Don't be bashful!"

"Date?" Harry asked, still trying to comprehend being mistaken for husband material.

Dorris herself was starting to look a little confused (It was Severus's scathing opinion that she was _born_ confused, but he didn't dwell on it.)

"Haven't you two even _met_ before?"

"Met?"

"_Oh_, so you're dating?"

Severus felt like dying as he unconsciously began pulling softly at his long hair, another cursed nervous habit he'd been doing since he was born. He cleared his throat.

Dorris was looking mystified. "What, did you two have a lover's quarrel? You know, I'm great at fixing those things right up. And let me tell you, your attraction for each other is plain to see. Now what we're you fighting about? Money? Kids? In-laws? You name it, I've seen it."

Harry seemed to jump out of his stupor, something having shaken him (perhaps it was the term "lovers quarrel", but who knows?). He quickly turned towards the talkative woman.

"_Dorris_, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to talk to Severus alone."

"Ooooh," she said, winking. "I completely understand."

Harry turned a furious shade of red but dragged Severus over a little ways without arguing with her. He turned to see if she was eavesdropping (she was trying too, but they were too far away for her wandering ear). Harry turned to face him, relieved yet embarrassed.

"I am so, _so_ sorry for her. Really, she's quite insane. I utterly apologize. I mean, out of all the people you had to meet, she's the one you run into. Well, she's the receptionist, of course. So why the visit?"

Severus unknowingly tugged at his shirt in a nervous manner once more. "I was trying to teach a class when I pulled out Cedric's math book. I just stopped by to give it back to him. I would've left sooner, but...''

"Don't worry. Too many unsuspecting parents get trapped into Dorris's inescapable conversation trap. Thanks a lot for bringing his book back. He had taken it with him to get some homework done at Hermione's bookstore, but with Crookshanks sneaking around it's nearly impossible."

Severus nodded. "It's not a problem. Anyway, it was nice to see you again. I've got class in a few minutes so I'd better-''

"Dad! Dad, total dilemma! Miss. Finkermeiyer is going to kill me if I don't turn my arithmetic assignment in! It's in the back of my book but I can't remember where I left-'' said a panting voice, the voice of a young Mister Cedric Potter who had been currently stampeding down the hallway to reach his father before sliding into the Main Office, hoping upon hope that perhaps Harry could grab his book from home, if that's indeed where it was at all.

The voice stopped.

Cedric stopped and looked at the two of them, standing closer to each other than both consciously realized.

The young boy smiled, his black hair frantically strewn about from panic.

"Hello, Mister Snape! What are you doing here?"

Harry raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms in an impressive parent fashion. "He's saving your bum, that's what he's doing. He brought your math book back, you know. What do you say?"

Cedric's eyes flew open. "He did?"

Harry sighed, shaking his head. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"I know. Sorry," Cedric said, quickly looked abashed. "I mean, of course, thanks so much! You've never met Miss. Finkermeiyer before; she's completely out of her mind when it comes to homework. You know we can get _detention_ for not having it in on time? Detention! You really saved me, thanks a lot!" he said, looking quite relived and attempting to comb his hair with his fingers.

Harry groaned. "Would you _please_ refrain from talking about a professor that way in school?"

Cedric grinned. "I apologize. Mr. Snape, thanks again. Will I see you soon? You can come over for dinner sometime!"  
  
Severus found it difficult to find his voice. "I'm not sure. Maybe sometime."

"Ah," the younger boy said. Severus could see that Cedric knew what "maybe sometime" meant and was trying not to look too disappointed. "Well, okay. Sounds good."  
  
Harry bit his lip, observing his son. He tried to smile and act nonchalant as he grinned at Cedric, a young boy faced with far too many disappointments for his age. "Why the long face? I'm going to Hogwarts to give a few pointers to the seventh year Qudiditch players, remember? Dumbledore wanted me to. You can see him then, if you want."  
  
Cedric went from down to completely elated; he was quickly wearing a brilliant smile, genuinely pleased. "Really? I can see Hogwarts and everything? That would be so cool!"  
  
Harry smiled at him. He knew Cedric couldn't wait for Hogwarts. But what was this feeling? Would he be _happy_ to see Severus Snape again, without the frantic worry of Diagon Alley or the annoying voice of Dorris, the Receptionist from Hell?  
  
As the bell began to ring, Cedric quickly bade them farewell before charging towards his dreaded math class, praying he wouldn't be late. Severus realized he too should be heading back to Hogwarts, almost certain that his classroom would be in shambles (somehow, he didn't mind) and said his goodbyes to Harry, who seemed to be glowing, oddly enough.

As he left Oakwood Elementary, he could hear Dorris's grating voice float through the doors.

"So, Harry, did you two set a date for tonight? Dinner and then the cinema? What kind of food? Asian? Seafood? Italian? Mexican?"

Severus could only smile. And even though a hole in the floor greeted him as he entered his potion's classroom a few minutes late, it all seemed worth it somehow.


	5. If Walls Could Talk

A/T: Just a few notes here and there:  
  
To biggerstaffluver: Yes, it will be one of those "gay stories". But it'll be a sweet "gay story", so don't run off before it's finished! A piece of advice: "Slash" is the correct reference. I'm utterly offended. grin Thanks for reviewing!  
  
And thanks to you all! The reviews are ego boosters! Especially Sara, who seemed to really like it.  
  
Alley of Dreams  
Act 4: If Walls Could Talk

"Harry! Harry, my boy, how wonderful it is to see you again!" Harry blinked in surprise and turned around, Cedric by his side. Harry knew that voice. That voice that had gotten him out of countless situations that otherwise might have gotten him expelled from Hogwarts.  
  
He smiled. "Hello, Headmaster. How have you been lately?"

"We're both adults now, Harry. I should think it was about time to just call me Albus. And everything's been going quite well, thank you for asking."  
  
Harry nodded while Cedric stared up at the old man, his head tilted a bit.

"Is your beard real? 'Cause it's real long. You know, I've never quite seen a beard so long." A pause floated between the three of them before Dumbledore raised two bushy eyebrows, observing the young man over his half-moon spectacles.

"Now, what do we have here?"  
  
Harry laughed softly. "I... well, he's my son. And he asks a lot of questions, so don't mind him too much."  
  
Albus chuckled softly. "Takes from his father, I suppose. And look at those eyes of his, hm?" He then turned his attention towards Cedric. "And what's your name, if I may inquire?"

"Cedric R. Potter, sir."  
  
Albus Dumbledore's sky blue eyes flashed with something for a moment, something Cedric secretly knew was sadness, loss, and too many years of war. Why was it that his name did that to people?

"I see. And are you hungry, Cedric? I can offer some of the finest lemon drops acquirable or get a house elf to bring you something. We've anything you may have the taste for."  
  
Cedric managed a small nod. "Very hungry... Dad gave me a Snickers bar for breakfast. He says sugar doesn't hold for very long, but I think he forgot."  
  
Harry turned red at his son's confession, once again realizing how poor a father he was. "Of course," he said, quickly, "We were in a very big rush, weren't we? We almost missed the train, in fact." He laughed nervously. "But he's proper weight and isn't starving, so he's doing pretty well when it comes in terms of food. Of course, he's eating me out of house and home. I'm stopping at the grocery, what? Three? Four times a week?"

Cedric wrinkled his nose, trying to ignore this. "Dad!" he whined, playfully hitting his arm. "That's so not true!"  
  
Albus laughed jovially at this, shaking his head in amusement. They had managed to wander themselves into the kitchens, where steaming pots of all different types of food were cooking over enchanted ovens. A house elf with fringed ears quickly appeared with a large plate with a little bit of everything.  
  
Cedric grinned happily. "Does everyone get fed like this?" he asked, obviously enthused about the meal. Harry nodded.

"You bet. In fact, Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron and I used to sit right over there at Gryffindor table," he pointing towards the corner of the empty Great Hall. "Now, Headmaster Dumbledore and I are going to a few classes. Get a house elf to show you around, okay? I'll be back in a little while. Don't get lost and make me hunt you down."  
  
Cedric nodded. "Okay Dad. I'll see you later. Good luck with your classes."  
  
Harry waved before turning with Albus, making their way down the hall towards the Quidditch field in a few moments of silence. Finally, "Cedric has spirit. That's a good quality, Harry. Reminds me of you when you were a student. He has your eyes. Your mother's eyes."  
  
Harry nodded. "Thanks. I'm really proud of him; he's so much more mature than some of his classmates. But he's attached himself to the most impossible person. You wouldn't believe it if I told you."  
  
Albus chuckled again. "A Slytherin, I presume?"

"Hit it right on the head." Harry couldn't fight the blush that rose to his cheeks. He suddenly found the trophy room unusually fascinating and he stared at the awards, always sparkling gold and silver in the light.

"It was Professor Snape, actually. Can you believe it? Severus found him in Diagon Alley... He had gotten lost." Guilt fled over Harry as he explained. "I wasn't paying attention. He wonders around so much that's it's easy to lose track of him. I did, but only that one time. It was fortunate that Severus had been there..."  
  
Albys nodded gravely. "I see. Severus has a huge heart if you're willing to go through breaking down the walls to get to it. Perhaps Cedric has found something in Severus that you haven't yet."  
  
Harry bit his lip as they continued making their way towards his first experimental class.

How was it that Albus was always right?

...   
  
Cedric bit into a buttery roll as he sat alone with his lunch in the Great Hall. He couldn't wait for Hogwarts- honestly; all his dad fed him were microwave dinners! But he was amazingly smart for his age. He knew his father tried hard.  
  
He had to because his mom left him.  
  
He pulled at his long strands of hair. He did this when he was in deep thought. His mother... It seemed eons since he had last seen her. He didn't care much, really, because she was fake and he was pretty sure she didn't really care much for him anyway. He only did it because his father wanted to make sure he was happy. His father-  
  
He sat up, startled by a movement in the corner of his left eye. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to get a better look through the shadows of the halls. A black silhouette was moving around- a person? With bottles of... green liquid, clinking together, the sound echoing off the stone walls of the castle.

"Mr. Snape!"  
  
The shadow stopped abruptly, almost dropping his concoctions. It turned, surprised.

"Mr. Snape! It's me, Cedric!"  
  
What looked like a ghost of a smile appeared on Severus's face as he attempted to brush his long strands of midnight hair from his pale face.

"Well, hello there. I'm sorry I forgot you were coming or else I would have greeted you and shown you around. I've been making potions for a sick friend of mine." He paused for a moment before lifting his eyebrows, a teasing light in his eyes. "You haven't gotten lost again, have you?" he asked, mischievously.  
  
Cedric looked embarrassed at the memory, giving him a lopsided grin. "Nope. Dad's here, on the Quidditch field." He got up, abandoning his meal. (He was full, anyway.) "Can I walk around a little with you? I want to see more of the castle."  
  
A pause. Then, "I... don't see why not. But I'm just going to the dungeons. Not too much to do down there except freeze and make potions, I'm afraid."

"Really? No dragons and things?"  
  
They had begun walking towards the steps that would lead them to the dark, stone rooms, buried underneath the castle.

"Not in particular. Just a boggart here and there. I think you've been reading too many stories."

"I like stories. Dad never reads them to me, though, because he's too busy. I taught myself. Have you ever attempted Paradise Lost? Uh. It took me almost five months to decode it all."

Severus laughed. "Congratulations on succeeding. I tried to read it as well; nearly drove me to drinking. But I taught myself to read too. My father didn't care for books."

"Why not?"

"Because, well, business... _his_ type of business... didn't involve books or any type of imagination. Unfortunately, I grew up to be like him, because he was my father and that's what children do. Which is good for you, because your father is..."

"Wonderful."

"That's right." Severus inwardly sighed, mentally kicking himself. "Wonderful."  
  
They made their way down the stone steps. Cedric shivered at the dampness emitting from the walls, but he continued right next to Severus. They finally reached the bottom, the stones slightly slick.

"That was a long way down."

"You'll get used to it soon enough." They continued to trek their way down some winding halls towards until the reached some huge, intimidating doors. Severus opened them with a flick of his wand.  
  
Cedric ran in before Severus, enthralled by the setting. "Wow! Do you actually hold class down here?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Was Dad any good at Potions?"

"Honestly?"  
  
Cedric nodded gravely, completely engrossed in what Severus was about to tell him.

"When you get right down to it, then no. He was horrible. He never got it right because he put newts eye in before the frog leg or stirred it counter clockwise instead of visa versa. His potions blew up all over the place because of the smallest, most mundane reasons."

"D'you think I'll be good at them when I come here?"

"God help you if you're like your father. But _if_ you pay attention and take some notes and maybe even finish your homework, then there might be hope for you yet."  
  
Cedric grinned and continued studying the shelves filled with colorful, wonderful, and dangerous liquids. Severus set down his box and took a moment to observe the inquisitive child before him.

Severus searched in his pocket for his black ribbon- his wonderful possession that would keep his hair out of his eyes for once.

"Would you like to try to make one?"  
  
Cedric turned around, looking as if someone had cast a Lumos spell on his eyes. "Really? Can I? What kind? Do you have any time to teach me? I don't want to take up time for your chores or anything."  
  
Severus smiled and shook his head, half amused and half worried about Cedric's tendency to always want to please others. "Of course I have time or I wouldn't have asked, now would I? As for what kind, I suggest you start with the basics. How about a sleeping draught?"

"That sounds great to me! Dad needs one- I mean... he makes them... for, um, you know... whoever."  
  
Cedric suddenly grew quiet and flipped through the Potions Book lying of Severus's desk, looking for the Sleeping Draught recipe. His green eyes looked almost ashamed as they fell on the Potions Master, as if he were scolding himself inwardly. Cedric wasn't ashamed of his father; he was ashamed of himself for letting the secret slip.

Severus was silent, before saying, "You can tell me. If you want." His back was turned, gathering the ingredients for the draught slowly, waiting to see if the child would open up to him, the most hated, cruelest professor in the history of Hogwarts.  
  
A doubtful pause filled the space between them. Cedric was chewing on his bottom lip, pulling strand of his hair, looking at the Potions book but not really reading the words.

He finally looked up.

"Dad needs sleeping potions to sleep, even after long days at the Ministry or individual flying lessons. He tries to hide them from me, but I find them easily enough when I'm doing the dishes or laundry or things. I don't mean to, of course, but I'm guessing it's because of mom. I think he hates her for leaving us. He sits up and either works or worries."  
  
Severus was torn. He was glad he knew, but how could he comfort this child? Could he comfort _anyone_? He had never attempted to; he had never needed to.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I don't need her. Auntie Hermione takes care of me a lot. She's nice. She runs a bookstore in Diagon Alley."

"I know she does. Miss. Granger was one of the best students here. She took double classes, did extra credit even when she didn't need it. She was always lecturing your father and Mr. Weasley about their school work."

Cedric smiled, looking far away. "That sounds so much like her."

"I presume she's married to Ronald Weasley?"

"How did you know?"

"Everyone knew. It was pretty obvious when they were here, going to school."

Severus turned to face him, laying the bottles down in order on a nearby desk. "Cedric, how many jobs does your father have, exactly?"

Cedric sighed. "Far too many, in my opinion. He works at the Ministry of Magic as Head of Dark Artifacts. He's a reserve Chudley Cannons Seeker, a part time Auror, helps out as teacher assistant at my school, and sometimes even gives private flying lessons. We should be living high on the hog, eh?"

"You're not?"

Cedric didn't seem to want to answer this question. Instead, "Auntie Hermione's really nice. She pays me to clean up her bookstore sometimes. Isn't that great?"  
  
Severus tilted his head a bit, wondering how a man of Harry's reputation could end up living the frantic life he does.

Cedric finally found the potion.  
  
...  
  
He wasn't in the Great Hall, obviously. So he had to be with a house elf, because he would NEVER go wandering off alone like that... not after Harry told him not to.  
  
But where? Think! He checked the most obvious places: the kitchens, grounds, dormitories, owlery, astronomy tower, library, and the gardens were all void of his son.  
  
Next there were the classrooms. Transfiguration, Herbology, the Quidditch field, Muggle Studies, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms held nothing but students. What other classes were there? Divination? History of Magic? ...Potions?  
  
He quickly exited Charms classroom and headed for the dungeons. He stopped abruptly when he heard voices.  
  
He peered into the room quietly before spotting his jackpot. Cedric and Severus were bent over a cauldron, Severus being a patient teacher, helping as Cedric quickly caught on to the fine art that was potion making.  
  
Harry leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms and smiling at the two oblivious individuals, so immersed in their Sleeping Draught (even Harry could make that one) that neither noticed their visitor.

_Severus Snape..._  
  
A/T: Okay, THAT chapter was pointless, but I just wanted you to know I'm still working on it! sweats But between band competition, homework and fanfiction... Well, 'least they're at Hogwarts. 


	6. Bedtime

A/T: See? It's slo(ooooooooooo)wly unfolding.

Alley of Dreams

Act 5: Bedtime

"Well, seeing as you've got him covered, I guess I can go on for a few hours?"  
  
Severus and Cedric looked up at the doorway, startled and pulled from their concentration on the bubbling concoction before them.

"Dad?" Cedric climbed off of his stool. "How long have you been standing there?"

Harry smiled at his son before passing the doorway and ruffling Cedric's hair.

"I see you've found him. This is his favorite place, you know," said Harry, somewhat ignoring Cedric's question as he described Severus to his son. "The dark and dingy dungeons. He hardly ever emerges except to eat and he hates ligh-''

"I _am_ in the room, you know," Severus said, looking annoyed at Harry's remark. "It sounds like you're describing a cockroach."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." Harry looked like he wanted to burst out laughing at Severus's last comment and his eyes glittered with humor. "It's too much fun to tease you. Thanks for giving Cedric something to do. What are you two making?"

"Nothing much," Cedric replied, vaguely, hoping not to embarrass his father by bringing up the subject of sleeping draughts. "What were you saying about going out?"

"I'll only be gone for a few hours. Less, even, and I'll only be going to Hogsmeade. If you don't mind keeping an eye out for him and get him to bed by eight thirty, then I think everything would be all right. That is, if you don't mind."  
  
Severus looked curious. "He doesn't want to go with you? I'm sure he'd be ecstatic-''

"I don't think so," Harry said, raising his eyebrow and laying down the law with his iron, parental fist. "Not until he learns how to ride a broom. And I'm only getting a few books for a Quidditch test tomorrow. Some quills, a bit of parchment, a couple of fire whiskeys..."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes, beginning to clear up some of their mess. "Ha-ha, very funny. Speaking of alcohol in front of your son, some roll model you are. But returning to our somewhat _relevant_ conversation, if it's fine with him then it's perfectly fine with me. I don't have anything to do. It is Friday, after all and I won't have to ward off the monsters until Monday."  
  
Harry chuckled. "Don't you mean the students you love and adore?"

Severus grinned playfully. "Of _course_ that's what I meant. The term "monster" is a term of affection, didn't you know?"

The younger wizard laughed. "So you really wouldn't mind?"

"I've got nothing to do except listen to your stupid Godfather drawl on about something unintelligent and mundane."

"You and your wild social life."

"I won't take offense in that very obvious insult."  
  
Cedric seemed enthused by this, however, and happy to spend more time with Severus. In truth, neither man had seen anything like it. _Never_ had _anyone_ attached themselves to Severus like Cedric had. Harry briefly wondered what he found in the Potions Master. He, as a student, never found much of anything, even after he _did_ save his life more times then he'd care to count.

_Of course_, Harry realized, as he turned and they began working on the potion again, _I never looked that hard. I was too afraid I would find something good in him._  
  
He turned his head and looked back at them, silently, and smiled again.

_Guess it's too late now_.  
  
...  
  
It was rather strange to the students of Hogwarts to have a child at the Head Table at dinnertime. He sat next to Professor Snape, of all people. The kid, whoever he was, seemed to enjoy his company, and the Professor, more surprisingly so, seemed to enjoy the child's.  
  
And Headmaster Dumbledore, of course, seemed to find this very amusing.

Dinner had been much more enjoyable with Sirius and Remus getting to see their great-god son ("I feel so _old_," Remus complained, grinning. Cedric looked at Sirius Black, who was currently studying Remus and it was obvious that he still thought his husband looked as beautiful as ever. Cedric thought it was nice to see the fact that true love still existed somewhere.)  
  
Night had finally fallen and Cedric was actually tired. Severus didn't blame him- with everything they'd talked about and after meeting every Professor, ghost, and portrait, he was also dragging a little. He led Cedric up to Harry's room, where they would reside for the weekend.  
  
Harry still hadn't arrived, and Severus knew he would kill him if he left Cedric to his own devices. Living actually seemed more enjoyable at the moment, so as Cedric showered and got ready for bed, Severus looked around the room.  
  
They seemed to have brought their home with them.  
  
Papers and robes; bottles and books were scattered here and there. He shook his head. He could never live with someone who couldn't at least take the time to shelve a few books.  
  
Despite all this, he glanced at several Post It Notes, most of which consisted of Find Ministry's file on Muggle Halloween' (Good luck on _that_.) or Cedric's appointment- seven on Thursday' (He'd probably forget.)  
  
He finally sat down on a green, overstuffed armchair, after clearing it of all its contents. (Take stack of paper. Stack onto next stack of paper. Repeat.)  
  
With a sigh, he settled down and waited for Harry.

"Dad should be home by now."  
  
Severus jumped. Turning, he saw Cedric standing it the stone doorway. There was something familiar about him. The way his eyes, when he was worried or scared or determined, turned very icy and far away, the way Harry's did when he thought about or fought with Voldemort.

Severus felt that eyes of a child should never have to look like that.

"He'll be here soon. I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself," Severus said, trying to sound reassuring and realizing that he was probably failing, as he usually did when it came to things like this.  
  
Cedric sighed and his eyes turned back to their warm hue. "I know. I'd just- well..." He sighed again. He stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Severus invited him to sit.

"Cedric," began Severus, hesitantly, after the child had made himself comfortable. "What do you think about most of the time? What do you worry about or dream about? Just every day things. Anything."  
  
Never thought the word dream' would ever escape his lips again. He was getting too soft.  
  
Cedric sat on the couch and they faced each other. He began, slowly.

"Sometimes... I worry about money, because we don't really have a lot of it. I mean, sometimes we do, when he's paid to do something like this, but then we go back to normal. TV dinners and working late, juggling several jobs. And then I worry about when he works late, maybe something's happened to him. Like right now. He said he'd only be and hour or two, but it's been three and a half. And then Mom only comes when she can, because she plays Quidditch and travels, and sometimes when she visits I can hear them argue late at night. But dad always makes her be quiet, so it won't upset me."  
  
Severus was silent. "He's an excellent father and you love him a lot."  
  
Cedric beamed. "He is. Everything's for me first and him second. I know that."  
  
Severus thought for a moment. "You understand things a lot better than other kids do. Who taught you that?"

"My Auntie Hermione. And she buys me lots of books, so I can read. She says I'm really smart. I'm going to be a Professor. Like you, maybe, but I like History of Magic the best. And Uncle Ron likes to buy me lots of practical jokes. His brothers own a joke shop and they're doing really well."

"Fred and George," Severus said, shaking his head and remembering the horrors they would often unleash in his classroom. "They loved playing jokes. I'm just glad they're doing it in their own joke shop and not here at Hogwarts."  
  
Cedric laughed. "What was dad like when he went here? Did he give you lots of trouble?"

"I think he'd have my head for telling you."  
  
Cedric grinned mischievously. "Oh, now I really want to know! What about his first year? What did he find?"  
  
Severus paused for a long moment, considering. Then, finally, "The grounds keeper used to have this gigantic three headed dog..."  
  
...  
  
Harry stood silently in the doorway a half hour later. There were no flying questions he could detect or bouts of insane laughter, so Harry assumed that Cedric was in bed, surprisingly enough. He stopped as soon as he saw Severus reading an incredibly thick novel on an overstuffed green couch, actually looking relaxed, absent mindedly twirling a piece of his long, midnight hair as he turned the page.

"Sorry I'm late," Harry apologized, walking in with a bag and an umbrella. "It started pouring cats and dogs and there was no way I could fly back." He sneezed to prove his point. "But I found my books and things."  
  
Severus nodded in response. "It's no bother to me. He loved the three-headed dog story. Very entertaining."

"Three headed dog? You weren't telling him scary stories, were you? Because when he gets an idea in- wait- three headed- you told him about Fluffy? Oh- that means- you little snitch! The stone and everything?"  
  
Dumbledore would be laughing his head off right now. "Growing minds need knowledge." He closed his book and looked up. Harry was shaking his head and giving him the most threatening look possible.  
  
Severus, on the other hand, found this rather amusing. "And the great Harry Potter attempts the evil eye' gaze. But Mr. Longbottom's potions have been more heart stopping, I'm afraid. Better luck next time."

"I'm working at it," Harry grumbled, shaking off his broom and setting his bags on the table. "But I don't exactly practice for hours in front of the mirror to scare the daylights out of the first years. No one wants to be a Severus the Second', if you catch what I'm saying."

"With a glove," Severus muttered. He looked up at Harry again, but Harry had long since shaken out his umbrella three times and now on his fourth attempt, as if he were nervous or antsy.

"Something the matter?"

"Nothing," Harry mumbled. "Listen, thanks for watching Cedric. I hope he wasn't a lot of trouble. I mean, he isn't usually, but I've found you can never quite be sure when it comes to kids." He laughed a little. Suddenly, this situation was _really_ embarrassing.  
  
Severus grabbed his book and started for the doorway as nonchalantly as he could. Obviously, Harry didn't feel like chatting tonight. "It was no trouble at all. He's quiet and listens to me, _unlike_ his father used to. If you catch what I'm saying," he said, dryly.

"Used to... say, how old are you? I mean, not to be impolite or anything."

"That question is always impolite."

"Well, I'm not your student anymore. I can't go running around and painting your age on the wall."

"Potter, it wouldn't surprise me if you did it now. You're still a child at heart, and I fail to believe you will ever grow up."  
  
Harry laughed at this. "Well, you're still a brooding old potions master, and _I _fail to believe that you'll ever learn to be a kid. _Were_ you ever a kid?"  
  
They made their way out the doorway, not wanting to wake Cedric. ("Once he's up, he's up.")

Severus simply shook his head in response to Harry's question. "Of course I was a child once. You still ask the most obvious questions."  
  
They began walking across the castle towards Severus's private rooms, conversing as they did so.

"You are unsuccessfully avoiding my questions."  
  
The older man sighed and rolled his eyes. "All right, fine. If you absolutely must know lest you _die_ of curiosity, I'm thirty five years old and I was once a child."

"You know," Harry said, stopping and looking at him, "I've learned that a kid and a child aren't the same thing. Children are people, just twelve and under. Kids have fun, and -you know- somehow get into mischief and trouble. So which one were you? A kid or a child?"  
  
Severus was now uncomfortable with the topic. He shrugged and they began walking again. "There's no use dwelling on the past. It doesn't seem to make much of a difference now." Thinking about his childhood was painful.

Harry looked interested. Severus rolled his eyes at Harry's persistent gaze.

"All right, fine. I was just a... child, I suppose."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Why did our parents die? Why doesn't Cedric have a mother? Why do horrible things happen to people when they don't deserve it? Chain reaction, I expect. If my fath-''  
  
The mention of Harry's parents and Cedric's mother dimmed Harry a little, until Severus let a little bit of his past slip from his mouth.

"Your father? What about him?"

"It's nothing. I don't know why you're asking me this," replied the darker wizard, briskly. They were closer to his rooms now and he wanted to get there as quickly as possible.

"You can tell me. Like I said, I won't go painting it on the walls."  
  
Severus flinched, dreading the fact that he knew he'd tell his story and wanting to all the same. "I can't believe I'm saying all of this to you." Pause.

"My father... died. When I was seven. He went by way of suicide, if I recall correctly. Just took his wand and turned in the opposite direction."

Harry looked horrified. "That's terrible! I'm so sorry it happened that way."

Severus shrugged dispassionately. "It served him right in my opinion- he spent all of his money, which was our food money, on alcohol. He thought he could drink his problems away, but he had too many. He wanted me to join the Death Eaters like all Slytherin fathers, and I refused at first. But he had ways of convincing people. If he wasn't drinking, he was at a Death Eater meeting, if he wasn't at a meeting, he was drinking. It was a cruel cycle."

"What about your mum?"

"Ah. She began slipping away after his death, after they found him in the library. When he was alive, she used to be good to me. Trying to help me when he went on one of his infamous "persuasion" sprees. I was working full time by then and I would always hide the money somewhere but she would always find it; she'd go spend it on alcohol just like my father did. I suppose she didn't learn the lesson the first time around."

"Is she still... well..."

"Alive?"

Harry nodded, rather guiltily.

"She died on my eleventh birthday. I remember it was Sunday. I was walking to mass when I saw her on the steps of our church."

"She died there?"

"It was snowing, I think, and the church bells were ringing. Her skin was blue. Her hair was ratty and everyone was crowded around her, praying for her when she didn't deserve it. And then our Pastor came up to me and said, "I'm very sorry for this, Severus." I felt a little guilty when I realized I couldn't share that same emotion with him."

"And then?"

"I supported myself a few months before Hogwarts and was able to make it through. It was better that way, without them. I was always worrying and paranoid. I suppose you notice those things in me now, am I right?"  
  
They were at his door now and Severus was relieved. He felt... exhausted from remembering it all.

"So you were definitely a child."  
  
Severus laughed. "Yes, I suppose I was. But I'm afraid you're opening a huge can of worms when you dig into my history."  
  
Harry grinned, glad that the conversation wasn't too uncomfortable. "So I guess we're alike in that category, eh? I mean, kind of. My parents were killed by Voldemort, but yours..."

"We're kind of alike," Severus echoed, unlocking the door. He turned and gave Harry a smile. The biggest one he's given in a long time.

"Cedric's a good... kid, I suppose. According to your child-and-kid' theory. You're very lucky to have him."

"I know. His mother would of been proud."  
  
Severus was silent, his unasked question hanging in the air.  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to look away- to try to avoid the past. But, as anyone else, it finally caught up with him. No one could hide from it forever.

The green-eyed wizard sort of half grinned. "I can tell you want to know."

Severus held up both his hands. "Guilty as charged."

"I suppose after unearthing your previous misfortunes, you deserve to know some of mine."

"Only if you-''

"Want to? Trust me, I _need_ to. Else I'll explode."

"The former is the more desirable option."

Harry grinned again before taking a deep breath.

"I once thought she was beautiful. Inside, I mean. Outside, she was a radiant beauty. We started dating, Cho and I. You remember her, don't you?"

Severus only nodded quietly in response.

"Six months afterwards she found out she was pregnant with a boy. She hated me and thought it was my fault. I wondered if perhaps we could get married and have Cedric, but she refused. She birthed him and gave him to me, and left without ever turning her head or lifting a finger. She was a Quidditch player at the time and still is. She travels all over the world. Famous. Beautiful. Rich. But those are only photos you see in the paper. The fact that she had Harry Potter's child and she hates the father... and sometimes, I think..."

"That she hates Cedric?"  
  
Harry sighed. "She sees him now and then. But it seems he knows everything- and, unlike me, he can read people like a book. Which is weird," Harry laughed, softly, "Because he's attached himself to you like a magnet. I mean, well, I mean...''

"I should hope that if there was anything I ever taught you in this school, I would hope you'd learn to stand firm. How many times did you have to stand up to me in double potions, and how many times have you stuttered "I mean" this weekend?" Severus asked, evenly.  
  
Harry looked surprised. "I don't know. I mea-''

"There it is again. If you _mean_ it, _say_ it. Many occasions there's not enough time to "I mean" everything."  
  
Harry sighed again and shook his head. Severus crossed his arms and leaned against the stone wall of the corridor, the candles of the wall making him glow. His long dark hair framed his face delicately.

"Is that why you joined the Death Eaters? Because you were... convinced?" Harry asked, softly, leaning against the opposite wall.

Severus nodded. "I made a promise to myself to get out. But I couldn't do it until Lucius Malfoy left with me."

Harry looked surprised. "What? He didn't want to join?"

"He wanted to make his father proud of him. Many pureblood families were similar to mine. Vain mothers; demanding, sometimes cruel fathers. There wasn't a lot of affection via family for a lot of my classmates. So Lucius decided he'd do the one thing that he thought would make his family proud. I went with him that night- I begged him not to go, I pleaded and I told him what would happen and what Death Eaters went through. So when I couldn't convince him, I decided it was inevitable for me anyway. I didn't want him to be alone."

Harry smiled. "You're very brave."

"We were very foolish. But he thanked me once, about half a year later. By then he knew how it all worked and he felt he was living in a nightmare. But I told him not to worry. I would make sure nothing would happen..."

"And now you're still friends and teaching at the highest rated magic school in the Northern hemisphere."

Severus's eyes took a happy spark. "Things change. Luckily for us, things changed for the better. The war's over now and we can be free from all that mess. It's very refreshing, actually."  
  
Harry nodded. "I guess you're right. Things do change. Lots of things." He took a moment to look sheepish. "I hope I haven't emotionally drained you tonight. I didn't mean to pry."

Severus rolled his eyes once more. "Don't bother lying. You most certainly did mean to pry and did a bloody good job of it."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Harry looked up at Severus and smiled, before turning and heading for his room.  
  
Severus's eyes followed him the entire way, until he bled into the darkness.

Change indeed.


	7. Two to Tango

A/T: Ha! All my wonderful reviewers! I'm sorry I'm late, but school has come upon me like a cloud of really hard Latin! I miss you all! sob

Dedicated: To Shinigami for the heck of it- she gave me the idea for the chapter title! I love it!  
  
Alley of Dreams  
Act 6: Two to Tango  
  
Severus woke up to a thud'. A kind of hallow thud, but a thud' nonetheless. His first impulse was to grab his wand and kill the thud, but he remembered- there was no Voldemort, so whatever was causing the thud wasn't a threat.  
  
And then he heard it again.  
  
He groaned aloud as he shuffled out of bed, dreaming up a long and horrible death to whoever had woken him up so ridiculously. Kill the thud.  
  
Thud.  
  
He glanced at the window. Not much light was coming in because of his dark and heavy curtains; but-  
  
He tore the curtains away from the window, attempting to see past the blinding light of the morning sun and focus on whatever the racket was.  
  
Something golden zoomed by his window with a larger object hot on its trail. Curious but wary, he opened his window and looked out.  
  
Suddenly, the gold thing turned straight towards him. He could see little wings and-

"Duck!"  
  
He did just that. He watched overhead from under his windowsill as the gold thing went right through his window and someone right after. It was like one of those ridiculous cartoon battles, only with cursing.

"Come here you piece of- I'll kill Fred and George- I'm really sorry, Sever-Ouch!"

It continued with Harry trying to grab the Snitch and it flitting away at an ungodly speed before he'd grab it and they'd struggle, knocking over Severus's things from his bedside table while Harry battled to keep hold of it.  
  
At glorious last, all was still with the exception of Harry's harsh breathing and his white knuckles, grasping none other than a joke snitch, still trying to struggle out of Harry's hand.

"I'm really gasp sorry, Severus. It must be one of wheeze Fred and George's trick Snitch's- they probably slipped it into my pant bag."  
  
Harry nodded for his broom, which floated through the window. Severus, in turn, searched for his lost dignity as he rose up in nothing but his nightclothes and shut the window.

"'Duck' indeed. I never knew snitches went... thud', I believe is what I heard." Harry blushed and cleared his throat.

"Well, you know Fred and George. I'm really sorry to wake you. It won't happen again."

"One would hope not."  
  
They both stood there rather awkwardly as the fake snitch made little buzzing noises.

"What are you practicing Quidditch for anyway?"  
  
Harry looked startled for a moment, then, "Oliver invited me to play in a championship because the Chudley Cannon's seeker quit. It's in about two days, so I decided if I want to play then I'd better not be rusty. But I haven't played in a long time, so I hope they're not expecting miracles or anything. Two days was kind of a short notice."

"Ah. Is Cedric going with you?"

"Yep. Trust me, when he gets his mind set on something like this, there's no other way but to do what he wants. He really wants to see me play."

"Chip off the old block, I would say."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Compliment taken. Nice P.J.'s, by the way."  
  
Severus was wearing a black nightshirt and long, satin drawstring pants. Harry had to admit (to himself, of course) that Severus could definitely pull off the sexy look in anything.  
  
Severus gave him an annoyed look. "Well, if someone's snitch hadn't decided to wake me up and make my rooms its _home_, then maybe we'd be on better terms."  
  
Harry chuckled. "If you ask me, I think we're on pretty good terms already. I mean, compared to what we _used _to be. Even Ron says nice things about you sometimes. Once, he saw Hermione trying to make these French fries and when George said something about the grea-''

"Out, out," ushered Severus, quickly interrupting him. He could tell by Harry's eyes that he was only joking.  
  
Harry grinned. "Cedric and I were just about to go down to breakfast. Care to join us?"

"Might as well," he grumbled. "Seeing as I'm already _awake_." He took this moment to look at Harry pointedly.

"I'll see you downstairs in a couple minutes, Mister Sunshine," Harry said, sarcastically.

"I don't do sunshine."  
  
Harry looked around the dark room. "So I noticed."  
  
...

"Hello, Mister Snape!" said a cheerful voice. On most occasions, cheerfulness at breakfast would result in a curse towards the speaker. And yet somehow, Severus didn't mind Cedric's _carpe diem_ attitude.

"Good morning," he replied, pleasantly, filling up a cup of coffee. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. This ghost came in and scared me half to death, though. He threw a water balloon at me while I was asleep!"

"Peeves, our resident poltergeist. Well, you won't guess how _I_ woke up."

Cedric grinned mischievously. "How?"

"Your father was trying to practice some Quidditch when he practically burst through my window in attempt to catch your Uncle Fred and George's joke snitch. Very noisy and almost, but not quite, worse than a water balloon."

The green-eyed boy laughed. "So you've heard of the Quidditch match? It's so exciting! I'm going to watch Dad play! Hey, why don't you come? We're leaving this afternoon and I'm sure it'll be fun to have you."  
  
Cedric turned to Harry, who had currently stopped eating, looking almost sad, nervous, and afraid. "Right Dad? Because-''  
  
Harry cleared his throat, stopping Cedric from speaking. "Well, actually, he was telling me he had a potion to do for his friend. It takes a really long time and you have to watch over it constantly. He must've forgotten. His friend really needs that potion. Right, Severus?"  
  
Ah, the blow lands. He knew it would come sooner or later.

"Right. It takes almost a week, every time. Maybe next match," Severus said, but they all knew there would be no next match.  
  
Cedric frowned. "Oh. Well, who's your friend?"  
  
Severus scanned a quick list of people he knew through his head, frantically trying to pull off a believable lie that he used to be so good at doing. And suddenly, as if God himself had graced them, Sirius and Remus stepped through the Great Hall doors together and the light went on about the darker wizard's head.

"Remus, your God father. He needs one every month or he'll get sick; he's very susceptible to viruses these days. Cold, flu, and it's November now so the bug'll be coming around soon."  
  
Harry felt sick to his stomach; he forgot the eggs he'd been eating and concentrated on his toast and pumpkin juice. He had to wean Cedric off of his friendship with Severus slowly, and he could tell Severus understood that as well. He wondered if it hurt that beautiful man as much as it was hurting him.  
  
Cedric nodded. "Okay," he said, slowly. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
Sirius and Remus sat down next to them and immediately detected the uncomfortable atmosphere. Severus looked at Remus, pleading with his eyes, _Please, say something. Make them forget._

And the light haired man, bless him, began talking about everything, Sirius chipping in as soon as possible. But it was obvious that Cedric wasn't about to forgot that he wouldn't see Severus for a long time after they left for the Quidditch game.  
  
But it was better this way.  
  
Severus looked at Cedric, who was looking back with his green eyes, the first thing Severus saw on that somewhat fateful day at Diagon Alley. He could tell what Cedric was thinking. _I know what you're trying to do. I'm not stupid._  
  
Really.  
  
It was.  
  
...  
  
Harry folded the last of his clothes and stacking them into his travel cases. He realized with a sad little smile that he was actually folding and organizing his things; Severus was rubbing off on him. He sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
Who knew this would be so frustrating?  
  
He was leaving Hogwarts today for the Quidditch match. He was bound and determined, and he would _not_ look back.

"Ready, Cedric?" he called, peering past a doorframe to his son.

"Yeah. But have you seen my potions book? Mister Snape gave it to me but I can't find it anywhere." Harry closed his eyes and swallowed, trying to keep the painful ache from overwhelming him.

"I packed it in with our other books. Do you have everything else? The train'll leave in a few minutes. We have a game to win, you know," he said, grinning. Cedric nodded enthusiastically.

"But are you sure-''

"I'm positive Severus can't come with us. _Please_ don't ask me again," Harry begged, exasperated. "It'll drive me mad."  
  
Cedric finally heaved a gigantic sigh and looked his father straight in the eye, turning away from his perfectly packed and organized suitcase. He was naturally well thought-out in what he said and orderly in what he did. How could he and Harry even be related?

"Why don't you like him anymore?" Cedric asked, unable to hide his troubled thoughts. "What did he do?"  
  
Harry looked back. How would he get out it this time?

"I _do _like Severus! He's a wonderful man, but- but-'' But nothing! Cedric wasn't the only one attached and Harry was painfully aware of it.

"You're doing it again," Cedric whispered, his wispy hair falling across his head. "You're lying. You always do that when you lie. I'm not stupid!"  
  
Harry was struck dumb- absolutely speechless. He had no words, which ultimately meant he had no lies. He didn't lie often- not to his own son. But he needed to just this once. He swallowed. What would Severus say? Or Albus? Or Remus or Sirius? What would they say to him?

"Let's just pack, all right? We're already late."  
  
...  
  
The stands were absolutely crammed. Cedric and Harry made their way through the bustle and noise of the crowd, trying not to lose each other in the sea of witches and wizards that stuffed the stands. They treaded down bleachers and up stairs until they finally reached the player's room. Harry dropped his Quidditch bag onto the ground with a sigh.

"Okay. Cedric, I'm going to go find Oliver. Stay here and don't go off with anyone. Understand?"  
  
Cedric sat on the bench, and nodded, his head down. "Okay, Dad. I won't."  
  
Minutes passed. Cedric sat right where he promised, watching players pass him by, waving at him as if he were a child, which, technically, he was. But they still didn't understand. No matter what your age, sometimes you're not a kid inside. He smiled bitterly to himself. He must have picked it up from his dad.  
  
He knew how fast his father had to grow up.

"You must be Potter's son. Who'd of thought?"  
  
He looked up quickly and a man with silver eyes and hair was smiling at him. Or smirking. Whichever it was, the man held out his hand.

"The name's Draco Malfoy. And I'll wager you're Harry Potter's son. The eyes are unforgettable. Where's the git, by the way? We've got a game to win and I won't have him messing about."  
  
Cedric wasn't quite sure what to say to this man. His thoughts were still on his father. He put on a polite face. "I suppose he'll be back in a few minutes. He went to go find the captain."  
  
The man -Draco?- shook his head, a dramatic sigh escaping his lips. "A few minutes are all we have left. Your father was _never_ the organized one of the Trio. No homework, no grace, no skill in almost all his subjects... but rest assured, he'll be here just in time for the game to start. That's how your father works."

"How would you know?"

"I went to school with him. I'll admit I gave him and his friends a relatively hard time but there are no scars to prove it." He grinned and winked. "Can't leave evidence, you know."  
  
Cedric, after the final shock, decided this man wasn't a completely insane. And he knew a bunch about his dad. He dug deeper.

"What else do you know about him?" he asked, the tumbling thoughts of earlier beginning to slip slowly away. Draco wiggled his eyebrows.

"Looking for blackmail material, are you? Well, I'm just the man you need to see. I have the inside scoop. The heroic acts, Ginny's Valentine, his secret journeys through Hogwarts in the middle of the night, the embarrassing Potion moments... come to think of it, he had an awful lot of those."

"So I've heard."

"You've heard about the infamous Professor Snape, have you? He wasn't all that bad, no matter what Harry says. A little unfair to the Gryffindor party, but I'm not the one to complain. After all, I was a Slytherin."

"You were?"

"Absolutely. I loved torturing your dad. But the Weasel was especially fun."

"You don't mean Uncle Ron, do you? You knew him too?"

"'Uncle'? So the bookworm and the Weasel married, did they? Figures."

"'Weasel' isn't a very nice name, you know."  
  
Draco grinned again. "I know. But if your father has told you anything about me, he'd tell you Ron was my favorite victim."  
  
Cedric raised an eyebrow, uncertain. Draco sat next to him.

"But I was only joking back then, so I wouldn't lose sleep over it if I were you. Ron was... nice. I don't know. I'm not good at sentiments. Now your father, _he_ was constantly going out but was never expelled. Wise, of course, because Voldemort would've gotten to him, but he only lost his house points or got a detention. He looked a lot like you. Tall, skinny, kind of pale at first, then he started playing Quidditch."

"How much trouble did he get into?"

"_There's_ a question I'll love to answer. In second year, there was this chamber underneath Hogwarts, but no one knew about until your father started hearing voices while-''

"I don't understand why everyone else likes to tell my son about me. What is it with you Slytherins and your big mouths? You were going to tell him about the Chamber of Secrets, weren't you? Severus already covered Fluffy, the chess set, the Devils Snare, Quirell, the Sorcerer's Stone, my entire first year."

"'Severus'? Since when do we call our Potions Master Severus'?" Draco asked, turning to see Harry standing there next to Oliver. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I won't rise to the bait, Draco. If you tell Cedric _anything_, I'll- I'll-''

"You'll what? Turn me into a frog?"  
  
Oliver shook his head, watching the two over Harry's shoulder. "Almost reminds me of Hogwarts. You two were always at each other's necks. Although I do recall a story about a certain ferret..."

"Tell us about it," said Harry, a sugary sweetness in his voice. He looked so professional in his Quidditch robes that Cedric was filled with pride. He immediately decided he liked Oliver. Oliver had a nice smile and warm eyes. And although Draco was quick and sly, he decided he liked him as well.

"And where have you two been? The game is... now, actually. Tsk, tsk, Oliver. Not keeping us on schedule like an appropriate captain."   
  
Oliver swatted at him but Draco was quicker and had Oliver's hand in his own. He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Oliver, you naughty thing."  
  
Oliver sighed in defeat and Draco let him go. "I can't win with you!" he complained as they began trudging up towards the field.

"You could if you wanted to," Draco stage whispered and was off before Oliver could respond. Oliver's face began to turn a dark shade of red. Harry made a suggestive noise.

"So. You and Draco, huh? How come you never told me?"

"Harry!" Oliver said, looking scandalized.  
  
Harry laughed, his own face a little pink. "I'm only joking. But seriously, is Draco- I don't know... into you or something? I believe what he just did is called flirting."

"Well, _I _believe it's called being a nuisance, and if he tries that one again, I'll..."

"Well, you won't kick him off. You're too soft for that."  
  
Oliver sighed. "So he's kind of cute, big deal..."  
  
Harry snorted. "Big deal, indeed." He turned towards Cedric and suddenly his eyes softened and the conversation was forgotten for the moment. He half smiled.

"I'm about to go play. Root for us, okay?" Cedric nodded and Harry's green eyes glowed. He bent down and hugged his son.  
  
His son.  
  
Never forget it.  
  
...  
  
The game had been bloody fantastic. There was no other word for it. It only lasted three and a half hours (a short span of time for a professional Quidditch game) but Cedric had watched, fixated on his father, who ended up winning the game by spinning upside down to catch the snitch.  
  
He had seen his father practice many times, but when you see him really play and everyone is silent as he catches the snitch, it's just... magical. And we're not talking wands and cauldrons, either.  
  
The team walked in, flushed and happy and excited and the first thing Harry did was pick up Cedric and spin him around, introducing him to all the players as he did so. Cedric had never been so happy in his entire life- he was being allowed to be such an involved part of his father's world.  
  
He had only seen his father this happy when he and Severus- _Get it out of your head. It won't happen_, he thought, just as a stranger was telling him how glad he was to finally meet him.  
  
And he did manage to get it out of his head. For the next ten minutes. Until It happened.

Cedric will always remember that afternoon, even when he's 99 years old and lying on his death bed with white hair and a failing body. He'd remember it past his graduation, wedding, first child, everything. In the back of his mind there was place for the memory- the moment that finally tore his mother away from his life.  
  
The Chudley Cannons were leaving to celebrate at The Leaky Cauldron. They grabbed their bags and were starting to leave, making it through the throngs of people who just couldn't stop asking for autographs and pictures and what not.  
  
And in the corner of his eye, he thought he saw something. He turned. And there she was. Looking right at him, dark hair and eyes and all.  
  
His hands and body went cold and he stopped right in his tracks. The people and the game suddenly didn't matter. He pulled at his father's robes.

"Dad," his whispered. "Dad- look." Only when his father turned around did his own heart stop beating, and only when he stopped did the entire team bring to a halt their progress towards many a bottle of Butter Beer.

"Go on. I'll be right there," Harry said, the magic of the moment having disappeared. And with frowns and glances, they did. But they didn't know whom he was about to face.  
  
Cedric's mother.


	8. Here We Are, But Where Is Here?

A/T: Well, I love you guys so much, I had to (start) write(ing) another chapter, no matter how much Algebra there was to complete.

To Carya, because life is nice and all, but the fanfiction world is just so much better. winks

Disclaimer: See the first chapter. Then come and read this one.

Alley of Dreams

Act 7: Here We Are, But Where Is Here?

Suddenly, the crowd did not exist. The voices were only murmurs; the shouts were only hums. The people passing by were blurs to Cedric and Cho, as beautiful as ever, approached both husband and son with a disarming smile.

"Hello Cedric," she said finally, smiling at their son. She bent over, hands on knees, so she could meet him eye-to-eye. Harry obviously didn't exist to her either. "I haven't seen you in a while. Where are all those visits you promised me?"

Cedric could only stare in a state of carefully concealed horror- what was he going to say? Do? Act like? What was she doing here? Why? How?

"I... hi Mom," he stuttered, unable to say anything more. But he wasn't the only one to be thinking like this. The fact was that Harry wasn't quite sure what to say and was pretty sure if he _did_ say anything, he'd want his son to cover his ears. He was torn between shock and anger.

"That's no way to say hello!" she chided playfully. "We haven't seen each other in ages! What do you say we go and do something together soon?"

Cedric nodded, his green eyes cast downward. "Okay. That sounds good to me."

She smiled again. "What about today? A new ice cream shop just opened and-"

"We have plans for today, Cho. Our team just won and we have to leave in a few minutes," interrupted Harry, clutching his broom and trying not to appear rude. She looked up at Harry, raising an eyebrow, but Cedric was secretly thankful. Talk about awkward.

"Do you? Well, I'm sure you and your team mates need your time together to... I don't know, drink beer and be merry. Do what you men always do," she said, crossing her arms.

"Cedric wants to come. He likes Quidditch and he just made friends with Draco and Oliver-"

"Listen, Harry. I haven't seen my son in almost a year and I want to spend time with him. Plus, I'm not sure whether I want him around Draco Malfoy, of all people."

"Cho, I really don't want to get into this right now. The team is waiting for us. And Draco has changed- you know that."

"Harry, just go. I want time with my son, and you can have time with your team-"

"_Your_ son? I'm sorry, but did I miss something?" he snapped, a dark look beginning to flare in his eyes. He was truly irritated now, but didn't want to cause a scene. He knew he had to escape.

Cho removed her hands from her chest and placed them on her hips, glaring at him. "I don't want to fight with you, Harry."

"I've already said that! I don't want a fight with you- I want to leave. With my son. You can stop by sometime at the house, if you can remember the address."

Cedric already saw was this was to become. An argument, a fight, an all out brawl in the middle of a crammed Quidditch crowd. He hated when this happened. He couldn't let it. He simply couldn't.

"Mom, Dad, I really don't think... I mean, you guys don't have to do this," he said, meekly, trying to figure out the exact words to say and them all tumbling out at once.

"Really, Harry! Do you want him to think I don't love him? Is that what you've instilling in his head these past months?" Cho was asking, angrily.

"Well, you sure haven't acted like you have! What's he supposed to think? And what do you mean by "months"? It's been a year and a half!" Harry retorted, just as livid.

"Please-" Cedric began, helplessly. "Maybe we can all go with the team?"

His parents unknowingly drowned his voice out with things that really had nothing to do with whether or not he went one place or another, things they'd been dying to get off their chest for nine years now. The day had been going so well; how did this happen? He stood there, next to his father as Harry and Cho proceeded to trying to rip out the others vocal chords.

He tried to look past the crowd for the team that waited for them at the gates of the field. He knew they were there but he couldn't quite spot them. The noise was far too much and everything was going so fast. It was far, far too much for him to handle at the moment.

He looked up at his parents once more, realizing that both had forgotten he was even there. The fight, as it now was, was not even about him anymore. It was about the past. A past neither of them could simply let go of. Cedric's head was beginning to hurt- what he needed was a quiet place- a safe place.

Bitterly realizing that Harry nor Cho would not realize he was gone until one of them triumphed over the other, he turned and began to zigzag through the maze of people until he reached the entrance gates to the stadium. The Chudley Cannon's stood, waiting for Harry and Cedric to leave with them to celebrate their victory. He made his way a little farther until he reached Oliver, who immediately took attention of the miserable boy before him.

"Oi, Cedric! Where's Harry?" he asked, raising his eyebrows curiously.

Cedric rapidly began to formulate a story- not quite the truth, but not a lie, either- and plastered a cheerful expression of his face.

"Oh, he won't be able to leave with you right now. He says to tell you that he'll meet up with you in a few minutes but he didn't want you to wait."

Oliver tilted his head. "Is that so?" he asked, not 100 percent convinced. Cedric nodded.

"Sure did," he confirmed, sticking his hands in his pocket and, while doing so, crossing his fingers. "He promises to meet up with you soon."

Oliver sighed. "Well, alright, but tell 'im to get himself over there as soon as possible. It's not the same without the entire team."

Cedric nodded again. "I will. Have fun!"

Oliver motioned for the rest of the team to follow him as they walked out of the gates, talking among their selves. He watched as Draco turned back and gave him a wave, and Cedric smiled back, deciding he genuinely liked the Slytherin man. His smile grew even larger as the blonde Slytherin snaked his way next to Oliver. Well. At least someone was happy.

He stood there in the middle of a maddening crowd. A crowd that was too loud and too pushy, at least for a lost little boy. A lost little boy that was about to cry, despite the fact he knew he wasn't supposed to, or at least shouldn't. Because, when you zoom out and get the big picture, it really was such a silly thing to be upset over. This'll be forgotten by tonight, when Harry finally detached himself from his current squabble. This happens to a lot of other kids, and sometimes they have it even worse.

But right now, all he wanted to do was to leave.

And then, in the sea of all these people- of all these wizards and witches and children and players, one face appeared.

Severus.

Cedric, for one brief moment, wondered if his favorite Potions Master even realized he was there. But from the direction he was coming from, it would seem that he knew exactly who was there and was on his way.

Cedric decided to help out.

With a small sob, he ran as fast as he could to the darker wizard. Before Severus knew it, Cedric had latched himself to his waist, and was getting salty tears on his new robes.

Severus didn't mind.

...

It had been twenty minutes and Severus had consoled him the best he could. Cedric had dried up as soon as possible, not wanting to look childish. They had found a table in the corner of the crowd and they sat, waiting for Harry to come find his son. This didn't mean, of course, that the young boy didn't begin launching as many questions as he could manage to pass the time.

"So what are you doing here? I thought... you had a potion to brew. For –um- a friend?" he asked, inquisitive.

Guilt flooded Severus. He was silent for a long moment, reflecting on the thought. Guilt. Funny. Never thought he would feel such an emotion. But perhaps he had been feeling it too much. Perhaps that's all he lived in.

"I found some extra in the back of my storage closet. Besides, I had tickets to the game." Well, Albus _did_ have extra tickets and he wasn't going to be able to make it to the game... Severus almost grinned at the looks on the Professors faces in the lounge when he had graciously accepted the tickets from the Headmaster.

Cedric folded his arms on the table and looked curiously at Severus as if he didn't quite believe him. His head was slightly tilted to the right and he raised his eyebrow. The Potions Master felt increasingly uncomfortable at such a uncertain gaze. He cleared his throat, trying to think of a change of subject.

"So where's your father?"

Cedric sat back into his chair, crossing his left leg over his right and drumming his right hand fingers on the table- a habit from Harry that he had recently picked up. His eyes began to scan the ground as if he were asking himself the very same question.

"Well, he's obviously not here with me. His mind leaves him so easily... I'm sure he's looking for me right about now."

"It might be easier for him if you didn't wander off so much," advised Severus, resting his elbows against the table top.

Cedric sighed. "I know. But I couldn't watch them. My mother's here. I guess I decided I had had enough. Does that sound selfish to you?" Cedric looked quite miserable as he stared at the ground. "Sometimes I feel like I sound so selfish when I talk like that. But you weren't _there_- they were shouting at each other in front of everyone!"

Severus shook his head. "You don't sound selfish. In fact, for as little time as I've known you, I can't tell you are completely dedicated to your father and I can understand how it must feel to work so hard at trying to keep him on the right track. It's not selfishness... it's frustration."

Cedric smiled gratefully at Severus. "Thank you. That actually makes me feel better. I guess I just needed someone else to say that."

Severus smiled dryly. "Don't get used to it. I'm not one to usually give pep talks. I loathe the things."

"Oh, that's a big surprise," came a sarcastic voice from behind them. They turned around to find two very pissed-off adults. Cho and Harry both had their arms crossed. It was easy to see that both were angry at each other _and_ at Cedric from walking off to Never-Never land while they weren't watching.

"Cedric, what were you thinking? Do you have _any_ idea how easy it is for you to get lost? Look at the crowd! Why do you think Severus keeps finding you all the time? Can't you stay in one place for more than two minutes?" asked Harry, stalking over to them. "And I see you've found my son again. Is that your new hobby, Severus?"

He said the words with such force that both were rendered speechless for a second, before an angry expression darkened the older wizards handsome face. "Perhaps if he weren't so easily found, this wouldn't happen," he replied, coldly.

"What exactly are you implying?"

"Your parenting skills lack in certain areas."

Harry leaned in closely. "Are you saying I can't raise my son, Severus? Because I learned some of those children handling skills from one of the best teachers."

"Don't try to blame this on me, Harry! You are more lost than he has ever been!" snapped Severus, rising from his seat. "Why do you think your house is a dump? Why can't you ever find anything, including your son? Why does your mind wander worse than he does? It's because you are _lost_, Harry. You don't know what you're doing so you have to do something to fill in the space."

"Don't talk to me like that in front of my child!" yelled Harry, but the truth was ringing true, and there was no way he could shield it from Cedric or himself.

Cho was listening quietly, her own silent anger radiating off of her. Her dark eyes were flashing with resentment.

There was a long silence as Harry looked at the man in front of him and knew he was right on target, as usual. The facts hurt him, but the truth wasn't always what you wanted it to be. Severus had taught him that one.

The quiet continued until Severus broke it one last time.

"But I suppose what makes up for it all is the fact you love him. You love him more than anything and you would sacrifice everything for him." He smiled softly, almost sadly. "I suppose that kind of evens out the scale. I hope you never actually learned any child skills from me, Mister Potter. I may be able to track a students every move so they won't hurt themselves, and I may be able to teach them about both Potions and life, but there is a reason they fear me so much. They think I hate them, which I don't."

He grabbed his coat off this back of his chair, ever graceful, when, after a moment of thought, bent in order to be face to face with Cedric.

"I'm sorry I yelled just then. I know that's what you were trying to get away from. I probably just made it worse, didn't I?"

Cedric shook his head silently. "No, you didn't. It's okay. Sometimes you've just got to say something and get it off your chest. Sometimes you're tired of being dim and not being noticed."

"Like stars?"

"Exactly like stars."

Severus smiled. It was, perhaps, the most beautiful smile Harry had ever seen. It was so soft, understanding, perfect. Severus rose up, nodding his head as a farewell to the silent trio. "Perhaps I'll see you sometime." That being said, he turned and began to mix into the crowd. Harry was silent for a moment, breathing heavily. Was he, Harry Potter, about to cry?

"Severus, wait-!" he began desperately, but he knew it was too late. Even if Severus _did_ hear him calling, as unlikely as it was, he wouldn't turn back. Harry swallowed back the misery that was rising up within him.

"C'mon, Cedric," said Harry, grabbing their things. Cedric's look was unreadable.

Cho looked at if she wanted to say something, as if she wanted to argue. Her mouth opened but Harry whirled around and fixed her with a fierce glare.

"No. Don't say _anything_."

...

Harry lay in the darkness of his room. Cedric was in his own room but he probably wasn't sleeping. They hadn't said much on the way back home, but Harry had apologized over and over about what he had said and the tone in which he had said it. He knew Cedric had walked off for a reason and Harry couldn't blame him. Cedric smiled up at his father and said everything was okay and all was forgiven and he was sorry he had wandered off and he wouldn't do it again, but in his eyes it looked as if he were tired of Harry's constant apologies, because that didn't always make things better.

Harry sighed and turned on the light, sitting up in bed. He wasn't going to sleep well tonight, that was for certain. His heart hurt every time he thought about what he said to Severus. He had been angry with Cho and that anger hit whomever was nearest to him.

Both he and Cedric knew they were more or less fighting the tides when it came to every day life, but Severus had highlighted it and made him face it... almost like the quizzes he and Ron had tried to put off when it came to class. He _was_ lost and was just above the water. Was he bringing Cedric down with him?

And then he thought about Severus.

And he thought about how he felt, or didn't feel, when he was around him. He felt like he knew what he was doing. He didn't feel misplaced in the world.

His heart ached at how Severus had looked that day. He looked almost sad. Did _he _do that?And he remembered how he had tried to call Severus back, because he knew the older man was right. And he knew one other thing.

He was in love with that man.

Somewhere, deep within him, he knew he had always been in love with him. Through both war with Voldemort and the personal wars they fought inside themselves, Severus had been there when he asked him and helped him when he needed it despite everything.

Harry buried his face in his hands.

What was he doing? What had he done? What was he going to do?

With a low growl, he turned off the lights and settled back down into the blankets, because he knew another thing now.

"Tomorrow", he thought, as he closed his eyes, "We are going back to Hogwarts."


	9. What I Mean

A/T: sniffle I'm so happy. Look at all my reviews. My ego is starting to show. I decided it's time for a little movement in this piece- some ground breaking writing. So, my kind, magnificent, fantastic, lovely, great, wonderful, spectacular readers, here is the eighth chapter!!!

But wait!- there's more! cheesy infomercial music starts

To really get going (I was starting to fade away myself) I looked at some reviews and although I can't say thanks to everyone, I'd like to highlight some reviews that really got me going again:

Raven-eyes, who finally persuaded me to get un-lazified and start writing... and she did it with the threat of bodily harm and nice big ol' dose of guilt. Smart girl. -

V. Highwind: Suspense is good! But too much of a good thing isn't good (I've never believed that- have you?) and such a nice review is greatly appreciated!

Saavik: This gal reminded me of stuff that I needed to cover... but never did. coughs and looks at something interesting on the floor Thanks a bunchies!

Frankie the Wonder Wiener Dog: (Nice name. -) It's nice to know everyone loves me. ignores the fact that everyone probably does not I continue for you!

Freda Potter: I'm sorry I disappointed you! cries I thought Harry was in character- but we all do stupid stuff when we're mad. Sorry. Hope this repays you!

Yuuyaku: I will bring you to the side of light one day. laughs evilly

Felis Snape: 7 months? How embarrassing. --() Thank you! I love a nice, juicy review. It was a good idea you gave me, and I did something almost like it. You read my mind!

AJ: A walking dictionary. Straight and strait- not the same thing, people! Don't mix it up like I did! --()

Shinigami: One of my favorite reviews is the one she wrote! "glares Hey! It takes 2 to tango and make a baby!" She even gave me a chapter title idea. You rock! -

Ele.ana: Um... sorry about the mailbox deal. I've never been to England, so blushes I got a few things wrong. Sorry and thanks for the review!

Faith Wind's Guardian: The nicest gal ever!! And she writes great fics as well! Go read some of her fics (after you've read mine!)

Lina Inverse the Dramata: Sometimes the reviews were good. Sometimes they were bad. Sometimes they were scary. But either way, they were nice and long. grins She always ranted and told me what she really thought.

J.Lynn: I couldn't even believe she reviewed. I feel famous or something. 0.o bows in front of HP writing goddess Your Draco/Harry stories were great! I even printed some out. looks sheepish

Your fan: 'Cause she was my first reviewer. -

Now on with it already! I know that's what your thinking! I really, really, really hope I don't disappoint you! You waited so long. So if you have any ideas whatsoever, then just send 'em to me and if I get enough, I'll try to incorporate more plot into it. You guys are the greatest!

Alley of Dreams

Act 8: What I Mean

Cedric opened his eyes slowly, his room tranquil with the exception of the breeze his ceiling fan was making, morning sunshine streaming through his window curtains.

It was quiet.

Strangely quiet.

There was no sizzling of bacon being made for breakfast, no merry whistling from his father in the kitchen, no cursing when Harry burnt himself on the hot pans.

But this quietness was actually welcomed. Now he didn't feel obliged to go down for breakfast. He wasn't all that hungry anyway. Not after yesterday. In fact, he felt as though he wouldn't be hungry for a very long time.

He sighed and curled up on his side, closing his eyes again. Everything was a mess.

But he still didn't understand why he couldn't hear his usually noisy father making a bunch of racket downstairs. This unsettled him. Which meant, of course, that he couldn't go back to bed. If his father wasn't making a conversation with himself or whistling or burning some eggs and running them out of the house with the awful smell, it meant something was amiss.

With another sigh, Cedric removed himself from himself from his nice, inviting bed and cautiously crept downstairs. Ron Weasley looked up from his _Daily Prophet_ and let a big grin light up his face.

"Well, well, well! Another country heard from! What woke you, sleepy head? I was as quiet as a mouse down here."

Cedric stood dumbfounded for a moment, before replying: "Lack of noise. Where's dad?"

"Oh, he and your Aunt Hermione decided on going on a long, boring trip. So they left me in charge. You know what that means, don't you?"

"Cracking the whip and cleaning the house?"

Ron made a mock-horrified face. "Clean _this_ house? This is far from repair, my friend. So we'll just be lazy and take a trip to Hogsmeade instead. How about that instead?"

Cedric began smiling along with his crazed Uncle.

"We'll get to see Fred and George?"

"It'll be our first stop."

A trip would be good.

...

It had been so much easier to say that he was going to Hogwarts. It has been simpler to say it with the determination that he had would fix this. That he would tell Severus how he felt. That every thing would be just fine by the next evening.

Things never work out that way.

One reason that it might not have worked was because Harry never went to Hogwarts.

He went to Hermione.

Harry and Hermione Weasley walked leisurely down the block of Diagon Alley, Hermione listening intently and Harry spilling every detail he could remember of the incident. Not just the Cho incident- the fateful day Severus had found his son falling apart in a corner of the very alley they were walking through.

"So," Hermione began, after they had found a bench to rest on and Harry had exhausted himself from talking. "In review, you've made a general fool of yourself. Severus won't speak to you. You hate yourself. You hate Cho. She hates you. You're afraid of rejection. You think you're ruining Cedric's life. And you want me to give you all the answers like I did at Hogwarts."

"I love how you read my mind, 'Mione."

"Harry, I don't have answers."

"I was honestly afraid you'd say that."

"Listen to me." They turned to face each other and she took his hands in hers. She began to speak.

"I saw how you and Severus acted around each other during the war; when you made battle plans and potions together, when you had to fight and spend time with one another. I don't believe anyone missed the attraction that you two had of each other. But we were battling the Dark Lord and attraction didn't seem as important then. But now look at us! We're safe. And now I think it's time to fight for Severus."

Harry began to open his mouth but she shook her head as an order of silence. She squeezed his hands as he complied.

"I know you love him. I _know_ it. Cedric knows it. Ron comes home from work every night in a fear that he may one day have to open his house to that man, and even _he_ knows it. But what we know doesn't make the decision, Harry, what _you_ do makes the final outcome."

There was silence between them. She smiled at him. "Do I make sense?"

"Don't you always?" he joked, but it was easy to tell that his mind was on another person. She smiled again and pulled out a white card.

"Here. Ginny and Neville wanted me to give this to you."

"Uh oh. Some sort of Will and Testament should they kill one another?"

"No." Her brown eyes were shining. "It's a wedding invitation. Neville wants you as his best man. Their first rehearsal is tomorrow."

Harry was as soundless as the wind as she handed the card over to him. "Wow," he murmured, reading the lovely cursive script inside the request. "You can knock me over with a feather." He looked up at her, his eyes bright as well. "Could you believe it back at school? That we'd ever reach a point where our best friends were getting married?"

"I always believed it."

"I'll have to hurt them both though, sad as I am to say it. They didn't even tell me they were _dating_."

"For the past two years they've been globe trotting all over the world. Now that Neville's head of St. Mungo's and Ginny's an author of _several_ novels-''

Harry looked alarmed. "She's written more that one?" he asked, a little panicked. "I've only read _The Whispered Epitaph_ so far."

Hermoine didn't look surprised and continued on. "As I was saying, they're relationship is highly publicized. Don't you read the Daily Prophet?"

Harry cleared his throat. "I have a few issues. In the house. Somewhere."

She giggled at the memory of his clutter. "Everyone will be there, Harry. Our old classmates, friends, a few enemies, even some ghosts like Nearly Headless Nick."

"All of Hogwarts, eh?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore, the Professors... it's a big deal for everyone."

Harry didn't digest this information until a few moments later as he quickly turned from reading the invitation to staring at her incredulously. "Severus? He'll be there at the wedding?"

She rose up from the bench, looking very happy with her frizzy brown hair and charming freckles. She touched his shoulder and he looked up at her, suddenly terrified.

"Forever is a long time, Harry. Ask yourself how long a time you want to spend without him."

...

"I have a bone to pick with you, Malfoy."

Draco turned around, a look of mock surprise on his face. "Why, my stars and garters. Are you... _early_? Someone pinch me." The soft laughter heard from behind the Slytherin came from none other than Remus Lupin, who looked innocently at Harry one moment later.

"I am not amused," said Harry in reply, trying not to act too eager to see his friends again.

Harry quickly gave Remus a big smile; facades were never his style. "Well, okay. I'm a _little_ amused."

Remus returned the smile, happy to see his Godson. "How are you, Harry?"

"Me? I'm peachy. I didn't think I'd see you until forever, though. All you do is move back and forth from Hogwarts to Godric's Hollow. Very unfair for those trying to catch you guys," said the younger wizard, quickly latching himself onto his Godfather.

Remus looked surprised. "Correct me if I'm mistaken, but was it your evil twin who was at Hogwarts last weekend? You know, Hogwarts _is_ where we're currently living. You could've dropped by anytime."

"Blame it all on me why don't you? If I wasn't teaching then I was grading or shopping or what have you- I hardly had time to sleep, much less visit. I wanted to terribly, though. I bet you go through that, am I right?"

"Hit the nail right on the head. But now that Sirius and I are teaching, you and I'll see each other more often. We came for the wedding and we were thinking of moving back here. We can never see enough of you or Cedric," replied Remus, grinning.

"Why am I always last to know these things?" Harry asked, obviously pleased at the news. "I didn't even know Neville and Ginny were dating, much less getting married until Hermione gave me then invitation, and now you're moving here permanently at Hogwarts to teach."

The blonde man nodded cheerfully. "Guess we got our happy ending after all." The moment he spoke those words, Remus suddenly looked concerned, as if apprehension had dawned upon him. He turned to Harry. "You _did_ get your happy ending, right? With Severus?"

Harry looked away, trying to remain calm. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Technically, a person's end is when they've died. Considering I haven't died, I'm not going to worry about it."

Remus frowned. "Harry..."

Harry felt embarrassed to have this conversation in front of Draco. The Gryffindor turned, expecting some scathing remark or sarcastic jab. Instead, he was faced with a mature man and a pair of silver eyes that clearly read, _I know exactly how you feel._

"Let's not talk about it, okay? It's a wedding! Well, a wedding rehearsal, but a wedding nonetheless. Now where's Sirius? Is he here?" the younger wizard inquired, looking around and trying to give the conversation its happy tone that it once possessed.

Remus and Draco could do nothing but allow Harry his space. "He's right over there, presently occupied with helping the elder Mrs. Weasley with her bags. Always the gentlemen."

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?"

"Me? Never."

"Look, he's coming this way," said Harry, apparently bursting to see his first Godfather. He waved as Sirius weaved his way through the labyrinth of designers, chefs, and men with wands and decorations. Sirius approached them, a wide grin on his face.

"Remus, you're stealing my godson."

The werewolf tried to look offended. "He's mine too, thank _you _very much."

"He was mine first."

Remus stuck his tongue out but moved out of Sirius's way as Harry launched a huge hug the older wizards way.

"Hey you. How've you been? How's Godric's Hollow? How's teaching for you? Spill the dirt!"

Sirius laughed. "You'll get it all, trust me."

"Okay, you know what? Who's the unfortunate bystander of this reunion? Me. Enough of this soppiness. I'm getting ill," Draco said, crossing his arms. "Can't you save this for later?"

"Well, if that's how you feel about it-''

"It _is_ how I feel about it, so there. Weren't you supposed to accomplish something with this little visit of yours?"

Harry gave him an evil look. "That's none of your business. If you tell me where the happy couple is, maybe I can get something done."

Draco let out an offended "uh!" "You just blew me off! That's completely against the rules. Besides, you can't ignore me on their account. Ginny and Longbottom won't be here for another ten minutes."

"Ignore you on their account?" asked Sirius, furrowing his brows and looking over the passing heads of those planning the wedding in the church, as if searching for a specific person. "So on whose account would you leave us? Oliver's? Because is that him over there?"

Draco immediately let go of the subject in favor of turning red and spinning around. "Oliver? Where? Here? Really?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Are you going to fall for that one every time?"

The blonde Slytherin looked as if he wanted to strangle the Animagus with his bare hands. "Would you _please_ stop doing that? And yes, I'll probably fall for that one every single time, so back off. One can't be too prepared."

"Prepared for what?" asked a voice thick with Scottish accent. Draco nearly froze at the voice in question.

Oliver Wood was looking at the group suspiciously. "I have a feeling that some weird stuff was floating around just now."

Draco looked as if he were biting his tongue so hard it was bleeding while simultaneously glaring at Sirius, who was currently looking pleased with his trick. It seemed Draco's flirting abilities were at their prime when he was ready for the victim, but when he was approached unbeknownst- well, in that case, he was a deer caught in the headlights. Draco turned to the Keeper, trying to smile without being too obvious.

"Hello Oliver. When did you pop up? I didn't know you'd be here today, at a rehearsal. A wedding rehearsal. For Neville and Ginny. Who aren't here yet. Isn't the weather grand? I think I'll go fine the happy couple," rambled Draco, obviously conflicted about what he should say in the face of his heart's desire. He finally stopped his mindless blather, unable to think of anything intelligent to voice.

He quickly turned and stalked away, his pink tinted face a lovely mix with his blonde hair. Sirius was left sniggering in his wake.

"I _so_ wish I had a camcorder for that. Draco without words..."

Remus looked at his husband as if he had lost his mind. "_Without_ words? Did you completely miss that senseless speech of his? And a comment on the weather? Honestly, that's like saying, "Hello there chap, I quite fancy you, only I can't tell you because I'm terrified of your reaction."

Sirius grinned once more, this time at Remus. "I remember at Hogwarts you would talk about the weather all the time around me."

Remus quickly began turning red, a silent admission of his guilt. "Anyway," he said quickly, trying to ignore Harry's laughter, "Why are we here again?"

Oliver was grinning; looking a little lost in the conversation (the weather one really got to him) but was quick to answer with something helpful. "Ginny and Neville. _You're _here for the memories, Harry's here to accomplish something."

Sirius looked interested. "What's that?"

Harry smiled a bit. "I'm best man, and I have no idea why."

"Of course you do!" replied Oliver, quickly slinging his arm over Harry's shoulder. "Anything can go wrong and it's somehow guaranteed that we'll make it out alive as long as you're here with us."

Sirius joined in. "Fire? No problem."

"Asteroid? Harry's got it covered."

"Earth quake?"

"Tornado?"

"Flash flood?"

"Natural disaster? We're not worried."

"Ginny's broken china dishes? You laugh in the face of danger."

"A five tier wedding cake that just fell five floors? You giggle in the face of disaster."

"A wine covered wedding dress? You yawn in the face of peril."

"A-''

"Okay, know what? You two are just silly," said Harry, grinning. "Let's go find said bride, shall we?"

"Let's," agreed Remus, rolling his eyes at their crazy antics and loving them all the same.

A/T: Another chapter heard from! I know it was pointless and rather repetitive, but I've finally got an idea. Forgive the mindless ramble, but I fear I detest this chapter. I've read it a million times and I still haven't the slightest clue as to what's wrong with it. It was one of those "have-to-have-it-or-no-one-will-know-what's-going-on" sort of things. Gah. Anyway, onward to actual plot and character development!


	10. Glow and Tarnish

Disclaimer: Hey- I've got the Golden Gate Bridge for cheap! Interested?

A/T: ...sigh I don't know what it is, but I'm having a complete mental block. I'm not sure where I want to go with this, but lo! I shan't give up! I'll fight the good fight, I don't care if I _die _here at the keyboard- you've been waiting and I'm here to deliver. My new mantra? Never give up- NEVER SURRENDER! Only one more chapter and an already written epilogue to go!

Alley of Dreams

Act 9: Glow and Tarnish

Ginny was positively glowing, to say the least. Harry watched her from a distance as he and the others waited for her to drag her somewhat timid husband-to-be from their Muggle car, obviously thrilled at being at her very own wedding rehearsal.

"Hello Harry," she said, smiling radiantly and giving Harry a big hug and a small peck on the cheek. "I'm so happy you could make it!"

She gave Sirius, Remus, and Oliver the same loving treatment and Neville followed her, nodding and shaking hands with the three wizards, a little more than terrified.

"Look at the lucky man," said Sirius, winking at Neville. "Shaking in his boots."

Neville grinned, his face tinting a bit. "Yes, well, what can I say? I'm at my own wedding rehearsal. With all these people. Lots of folks, did you see them all? I'd suggested a small wedding with no one but us and a priest, but Ginny-''

"I said absolutely no way. This is going to be my one and only wedding. I want my family to be there, my classmates, my teachers, everyone! It'll be the wedding of the century!"

Neville nodded, somewhat somberly. "But Ginny wanted the wedding of the century," he finished. "And I said as long as I get to marry her..."

She smiled at his confession, even brighter than before. "Isn't he the catch?" she asked, giving him a quick kiss before shrugging off her coat.

"Oh, absolutely," replied Remus, nodding his head in his agreement. "I'd just wish Sirius were so quiet and calm."

Sirius gave him a look. "Highly unappreciated, darling."

"My apologies, sweetheart."

"So what made you decide to get married on Christmas Eve?" Harry asked, shaking his head at his Godfather's antics before turning to Ginny again.

Ginny looked thoughtful. "I don't know. I guess we just loved the weather, the atmosphere, Christmas itself... very romantic. Hermione suggested it, and I've made it my business to always take her advice. Speaking of which, I forgot to ask," she said, hanging her coat and purse on a nearby coat rack. "What did you think of my book, _Black Cat's Castle_?"

Harry bit his tongue, realizing that his inability to keep up with the times was going to bite him on the bum.

"Fantastic, no other word to describe it! I loved how you depicted the castle and the characters were so mysterious. It had magnificent atmosphere. Where do you get your book ideas anyway?" he asked, praying he was picking the right phrases to get him through the conversation.

Ginny smiled and he deflated.

"I never wrote a book called _Black Cat's Castle, _Harry."

Harry had the decency to look ashamed. "I'm really sorry Ginny, I've only read your first one. I've been taking care of Cedric and everything... so what _is_ the last book you wrote? I promise to buy it the moment I get out of today's rehearsal."

She smiled again.

"Never change, Harry. I don't mind whether you read my silly books or not. It was just a friendly test, to see if what Hermione says is true."

"Oh?" he asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "And just what does she say?"

"Oh, that you're messy, late for everything, clumsy, behind the times, and didn't even know Neville and I were dating."

"Hey, in my defense, my subscription to the _Daily Prophet_ ran out months ago."

"It's not that, Harry. The word is around the bookstore that the Boy-Who-Lived is quite taken with a certain Potion's Master," she replied, winking. He quickly turned several shades of pink, suddenly understanding what it must have felt to be in Draco's shoes not an hour ago.

"Now, shall we plan the wedding of the century or what?" she asked, smiling once more as Hermione walked in.

"B-but-''

"Did I mention Severus was coming to the wedding? Or at least we invited him. I expect Albus is going to have to drag him kicking and screaming to the ceremony; there might be no hope for the reception."

"Really, there's no need to talk abou-''

"What about Severus?" Sirius suddenly asked, having already greeted Hermione, tuned out from the conversation until just a few moments ago.

"You haven't heard?" she asked, surprised he wasn't "in the know" with the rest of the circle.

"Hermione!" Harry hissed, his life flashing before his eyes. When Sirius found out that he'd- well, natural disasters would be the least of his worries.

"Sweetie, whatever it is, I don't think Harry came to have his personal life tossed about," intervened Remus, hoping to save Harry's dignity in any possible way they could manage. Sirius was beginning to look suspicious.

"He's the bloody Boy Who Lived, Remy, _everyone_ knows about his personal life. Now what about Snape?"

"Then there's really no problem, is there? If everyone knows, obviously you do as well," said Oliver, noting the look of horror on Harry's face and trying to help the best he could.

"I heard he went on a date with Severus," said Neville, looking thoughtful. "Hermione said-''

"I didn't say anything of the sort!" she cried, a look of shame falling upon her features, partly because it was now a fact that she, Hermione Weasley, engaged in gossip and partly because Harry was going to murder her later.

"I most certainly did _not_ go on a date with him!"

And all the room fell quiet.

Sirius stared at Harry.

Harry stared back.

One second passed.

Two.

Then, "A _DATE_?!"

...

"I never went on a date with him, Sirius."

"But you'd like to, right?"

Harry was silent, staring out across the lush green grounds on which the church rested. He and Sirius were sitting on the stone steps of the church, having left the craziness for just a while, eager to have a proper conversation with one another but both unsure as to what to say.

"Your silence speaks louder than your words. You'd like to date him."

"Is that so bad?"

"What- that he's a guy? Or that he's Severus Snape?"

"Both, I suppose. I don't know. What do you think?"

"You expect me to bash you when I'm _married_ to Remus? Besides, I'm your Godfather- I won't like anyone you decide to date."

Harry laughed softly. "That's what I hear. Overprotective much?"

A silence hung above them once again, pressing on their minds, the small conversation not enough to break the ice.

"Well, go on then. Say whatever you need to get off you chest," said Harry, finally, his voice cracking the air between them. "You brought me out here for a reason and I can tell you're about to explode. I just want to say one thing, though, before you do."

Sirius turned to face his Godson. "I'm listening."

Harry found it hard to look at him- he fought the urge to stare up at the sky where God was watching them, or the pond where things were swimming about, oblivious to the dramas humans put themselves through. It would be easier to just forget about it, to take the easier road, but Harry felt that Severus was worth anything he was going to have to go through to be with him. He took a breath before turning to face Sirius, braving the wrath his Godfather might pull down from the skies.

"Good. I'm glad you're listening. Because I really, really like Severus. He's different from what you think- he's funny, sweet; Cedric adores him. He's brilliant to me," Harry said, unconsciously grinning at the thought of even getting to see him again. "He's got morals, philosophies, personality. I didn't mean to like him so much-''

"Don't you mean love?"

Harry stared back, his green eyes wide at his Godfather's bold interruption.

Sirius grinned in return. "You love him, don't you?"

A careful pause hung between then before Harry asked, "If I did? What would you do then?"

"Harry, listen to me. I love you. I'm your Godfather, I'd love you no matter what. It's unconditional and you don't have to explain yourself to me."

Harry was stunned into speechlessness at this confession. "Oh," was all he was able to utter. "I... thought you hated him. I'd thought you'd kill him before you'd let him near me, possibly visa versa."

Sirius's smile faded a little. "It was my fault, Harry. James and I always started the fight and whatever grudge Severus and I have or had... the blame lies purely with us. We never meant to hurt him, we were silly and foolish and stupid, I'm afraid. He would've been a great friend to us, he was different from all the other Slytherins."

"How's that?"

"Harry, that man fought a war that took up half his life, he protected the most innocent children and sacrificed everything he had. It was our loss that we never knew him, but it shouldn't be yours. I don't mind you dating him, honestly. I just don't want to see you get hurt. With anyone."

Harry stared, completely fazed.

"You mean it?" he asked, feeling it was too good to be true. "Are you sure?"

Sirius smiled. "Whatever makes you happy, Harry, is perfectly acceptable to me."

A silence, a different type of quietness flowed between them, one that was happy, mellow, and comfortable. Gone was the uneasiness, the nervousness that both Harry and Sirius had been experiencing. And then Harry lurched forward, hugging his Godfather as tightly as possible, silently thanking whatever deity currently listening in for the blessing that was Sirius Black.

"Thank you," the younger wizard whispered, his face buried in the crook of Sirius's shoulder.

"Anything for you," was all Sirius said in reply.

Harry looked at him, now smiling, a Lumos spell having hit his eyes, looking as if he could walk on air. "What you go say we plan a wedding? Ginny's about to detonate, I think."

"Great idea. Go on in, I'll be right there. Just make sure the excitement doesn't get the best of her."

Harry smiled brightly, quickly standing and running in, seemingly doing a small dance. "You bet. Come on with us in a couple of minutes, okay?"

"Got it."

Harry entered the church once more, leaving Sirius to his own train of thought. The older wizard felt sick to his stomach when he realized Harry had been afraid to tell him about his attraction to Severus. It felt bad to have found out with everyone else, even worse was the fact Harry thought he couldn't share his feelings with his Godfather.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

Was he that bad of a Godfather?

Would James have been proud about how he handled it? Disappointed that he gave Harry his blessing? Would Lily agreed or disagreed? What would-

Sirius opened his eyes when he felt the presence of another sit beside him, bundled up in a heavy tan jacked, white puffs of air coming from their mouth.

"You handled it brilliantly. Don't doubt that Lily and James wouldn't have done the same, not if they truly loved their son, which, of course, they did."

Sirius turned to Remus, his black leather jacket a contrast to the softer man. "How do you always know what I'm thinking?"

"Women's intuition, silly. What else?" he joked, smiling at his husband. "Besides, I know exactly what goes through your mind when things like this happen. It goes through mine as well. I want to make sure we're the best parents we can be to Harry, but it's inevitable that we'll probably make mistakes."

"Do you think I made a mistake?"

"You've let go of whatever bothered you so much about Severus. You love Harry no matter what. That's never a mistake, sweetheart."

Remus leaned in, resting his head on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus's small waist, both completely at ease and in love with one another.

True love, they knew, could never be a fault.

...

"So, how was Ginny's wedding rehearsal?" asked Ron as he, Harry, Hermione, and Cedric sat around a table, each eating an ice-cream float, cone, or sundae of their choice at Madams.

"It went fine," replied Harry, eating his chocolate sauce first. "Neville was calm, but I think his crowd-phobia will probably get to him on the big day. You might have to make sure he doesn't faint from fright."

"Or drown in his own sweat."

"Or fall unconscious."

Hermione shook her head, an entire list of things that could go wrong at Ginny's wedding building up in her mind. "I'm afraid he's right. We'll need an entire task force just to make sure he can make it without losing the contents of his stomach."

"I guess I could keep an eye on him and make sure everything goes all right," offered Ron, looking thoughtfully at Hermione. "I remember the day I married you-''

"Your ears were red for a week afterwards," finished Harry, remembering the wedding well and hoping he'd never have to go through anything like it again.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," reassured Cedric, taking a sip of his milkshake. "Everyone will be there, and Mister Longbottom knows them all from school, right?"

"The man has a point," agreed Ron. "How nervous can you be in front of old classmates and ghosts?"

"Don't forget teachers. I'm sure the Headmaster is dragging them all along with him."

"Except Snape. I bet he'll just-'' began Ron, silenced only by the sharp kick to his shin delivered by his wife. He winced in pain before looking sheepishly at Harry. "I bet I'll just shut-up know, won't I?"

Hermione gave him an evil look. "If you wouldn't mind."

Harry felt a wave of nausea crash down on him, the thought of seeing Severus again making him both dizzy with anticipation and sick with nervousness. He missed Severus already- more than words could possibly describe. He was too ashamed to apologize, held back by all the worst case scenarios he unintentionally dreamt up in his mind, plus he felt just plain stupid for letting him go, holding himself back with memories of his previous marriage.

Hermione looked at him carefully before hesitantly asking, "Do you suppose he'll attend?"

Ron made a contemplative face. "I haven't the slightest clue. You can never tell with him. Five galleons he doesn't."

Hermione raised a brow. "Ten he does."

"You're on!"

...

"Hello Severus," greeted Albus, smiling at the dark wizard who was currently taking a liking to stabbing his steak until it was practically puréed. It was dinnertime in the Great Hall and it was a public fact that Severus _hated_ dinnertime in that room, although the hall itself wasn't the problem. He loathed anything that required his presence with the rest of the Hogwarts population, especially if it was in a confined space.

And he considered the Great Hall to be a confined space.

"Good evening, Albus," replied Severus, wishing he could just skip the mealtime nightmare. He had a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach when he looked up and saw the Headmaster's blue eyes twinkle and shine innocently, a dead giveaway that a scheme was formulating in the older man's mind.

"How have you been these past few days?" the Headmaster asked, calmly taking a seat next to him. Ah. Chit-chat conversation, questioning his state of mind, testing the waters. Severus knew this scenario all too well.

"Peachy, thank you. And yourself?"

"Oh, I'm doing as well as my age permits, I suppose. Although..." Great. The "although" break-off of a sentence was always a bad sign.

"I just received Ginny Weasley's wedding invitation, as did the rest of the staff. I was curious as to whether you've obtained yours."

Weddings. Severus hated weddings as well. Funerals were acceptable- someone died, you'll never see them again and honoring their departure from the Earth seemed reasonable. Not weddings. Anything but a wedding.

"I'm sure its ashes are somewhere in the trash can."

"You're not quite eager to attend?" The innocent question.

"I've got dungeons to clean, papers to grade, and paint to watch peel. No. I'm not interested." A clear-cut response.

"Oh, Severus. That's quite a shame. Her groom-to-be is Neville Longbottom." A coaxing invitation- the textbook Albus Dumbledore _Get Severus To Do Whatever I Want_ Plan (now on sale at your local bookstore) was obviously in action. Severus knew he had to somehow deflect that glitter and glow of the Headmaster's I'm-So-Innocent eyes.

"Then I especially have no inclination to attend."

"You don't want to witness your former students join together in a joyful union?"

"No."

"All of your other former students will be there as well."

"Veto."

"Your old friends will be wall to wall, happy to see you."

"I'd rather die."

"There's free food."

"Oh, please, don't tempt me."

Albus sighed, a forlorn tint to his voice. "Then I suppose I'll go alone then."

"The entire staff is going. How could you _possibly_ go alone?"

"It won't quite be the same without you."

"My heart bleeds. What's your point?"

Albus sighed once more before rising from his seat, purposely clutching his cane he'd started walking around with a few days ago.

"I'll see you later then, my friend. Good luck with your cleaning, grading, and paint peeling."

Severus paused a moment. Somehow he'd avoided Albus Dumbledore's patented trap, but how?

"I live here, Albus. Of course you'll see me," said Severus, albeit rather carefully.

"And that is always an uplifting thought, Severus. There are so many I'll never get to see again. Not after the war..."

Severus closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He'd learned (after knowing the Headmaster for an ungodly number of years) that there was always "the moment" in a conversation with Albus when you either finally accepted whatever his crazy plan might be, or leave Albus hobbling away, a cloud of disappointment hanging above him. It took Severus a long time to identify when that certain moment made its appearance and now he was here, aware he could either let the war haunt the Headmaster or go with him to the stupid wedding.

But he knew he'd see Harry there and he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

It would hurt.

Surely Albus knew that?

He would remember how happy he was in that short amount of time they were close and it would rip at him, mock him, old voices of old acquaintances taunting him and whispering, _I told you so. You will never be happy, because you don't deserve that sort of life. _

With a sigh, the beautiful wizard stood up from where he was, completely sick to his stomach but determined to brave life nonetheless, aware that he'd eventually see Harry at one point or another in the future. Why wait?

"Albus."

It was a demand for attention and the Headmaster stopped his walking and turned to face his Potions Master.

"Yes, Severus?"

"Of course I'll go."

Albus Dumbledore smiled at him and Severus felt grateful that he could at least make someone else happy.

Because God knows that he was not.

A/T: I can't believe I'm writing about Ginny. I was usually too busy despising her and Cho until I read the fifth book. I think Ms. Rowling did a good job of giving her personality instead of making her the "little-sister-that-has-a-crush-on-brother's-best-friend" role. However, Cho is still as sneaky, deceiving, and evil as usual. Doesn't she know there's only one person for Harry? Duh.


End file.
